The Dragon Hybrid
by LittleDevilAuthor
Summary: A new person moves to the Hall and she's not Blood. She Draca's and Lorn's daughter. How is she the Key that will change everything the Blood has ever known? She is the only cross Dragon in the whole 3 relems - or is she?Why is there someone stalking her?
1. The 2nd Dragon

I flicked my hair lightly as I stood at the doorway to the Hall. The door clicked as a giant man answered the knock she had made. He was a Red jeweled butler – hadn't seen one of those in _ages_. Then again – who in there right mind would hire one?

Well, the obvious answer was the High Lord.

I nodded to the butler as he stiffened at my sent.

Yes well, I'm a hybrid – one of a kind. My sent screamed 'danger!' to anyone who came close enough.

My mother was the Dragon Queen, my sire was her Consort. Strangely enough, I am stuck in human form, but am able to retain a dragon form if I choose to.

Haven't seen my parents in ages.

By ages I mean….ah…a millennia or two?

Two probably.

Hiding in Ebon Evaska is easier than it sounds – if you know where to hide.

"I have come to request a visit to see…" how to describe Draca and Lorn? "Old acquaintances." I said softly.

The butler's jaw jutted out and he snarled lightly.

"You have no appointment."

I smiled a small smile.

"Actually, I do. I have come to see Lorn and Draca."

The butler frowned. After a while he stubbornly nodded.

I stepped in and suddenly felt the Dark Power in the room, and I welcomed it. It felt like finally being home, a celebration and like my parents were in the very room all at once.

I breathed in deeply.

I could to this every day.

"In here." The butler snarled. I'm pretty sure he's having a spear thread conversation with someone.

I followed him through door after door, room after room and snarling servant after cowering servant.

Finally, he lead me to a door, which when he opened lead to a spiraling downwards staircase.

The butler stood at the door, his face a poker mask.

I shrugged it off.

After millennia's of watching the Blood, I knew what they were thinking from their gestures.

His basically said, "She can't possibly have an appointment with them, because you can't do that from the outside. So in the end she'll have to leave or meet the High Lord."

So to him, either way I get kicked out.

I walked slowly down the staircase.

I had forever after all.

I opened the thick door at the bottom of the stairs.

Two big ancient pairs of eyes met me as soon as I walked in, followed by a strong sent of dark power.

_Daughter._ A deep voice rumbled.

_You are finally home._

I hugged the thick scales and beamed at Lorn.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

**2.**

I climbed the dark stairs to meet the annoyingly snobby butler.

He was a great butler. The SaDiabo were lucky to have him.

The butler smiled politely and bowed.

"That went well." I smiled.

He shifted and stared out the doors of this room.

"I assume your conversation went very well, Mad' am. Now that your visit is over I will direct you to the exit." He started walking off.

"That's not necessary." I informed him.

I followed after him anyway, even after he stopped startled.

"Excuse me, but you are not the one to decide that. The High Lord –"

"Does not make _all _the decisions here. I'm sure he can accommodate me in a spare room, as Lorn and Draca wish." I said firmly.

The butler look liked someone had hit him.

"Of course." He said through clenched teeth.

I stifled a sigh.

He, like every other Blood in the Hall that has smelt me, probably wouldn't like the idea of something dangerous staying in the Hall.

"What's your name?" I asked while he was leading me up to higher levels.

"Beal." He said stiffly.

"I'm Larea." I guess he wasn't expecting me to say my name, but I was going to stay here for a while so he would have found out sooner or later.

He eventually opened a door to our right.

He bowed while eyeing me.

He left as I peeped into the room.

It was quiet large, for a bedroom. It was painted a deep red, with a queen size bed with the same colours. There where a few paintings hanging lightly on the walls.

It had a joined white bathroom too, but the looks of the open door halfway across the room.

I heard the butler walk off as he headed of the stairs that lead downstairs.

"Everything has a price." He mumbled, most likely to himself.

I smiled.

Yes. And I have a feeling that soon, I'll find out what he means.

**3.**

All my personal clothes and objects from centuries after centuries were now packed in all the cupboards I had vanished from past hotels, and were now stacked near my bed.

I peeked outside the window and saw a beautiful garden settled near a brick wall, surrounded by _a lot _of other windows from other rooms.

I decided to lock the window with a Dragon shield – unbreakable, unless there were other Dragons here.

The sun was just setting over the mountains to the West, and I had a feeling it would be dinner soon.

I set clothes on my bed that I was going to wear to dinner.

I had a rule someone had taught me long ago - always make good first impressions.

So I was going to wear a white dress that was held up with a cord of cloth around the back of my neck. The dress twisted until it reached my ankles – nothing showing.

I always hid my birth right jewel in the space between my breasts. No one is ever going to see it and no one ever has – except for my parents, of course.

I pulled my snow white hair into a pony tail and steeped through the wall using Craft.

Time for some exercise.

I swiftly air walked of the balcony and down to the grass below. I looked up to see that my room was on the 4th floor.

Joy.

I floated past the garden when I felt the hair on my neck prickle. All my instincts told me I was being watched.

I slowed to a stopped and looked around.

No one was here, obviously.

I expanded my senses.

There were more than a few couples that I ignored for privacy in their bedrooms. Other than that, there where maids and servants walking around the Hall. The man I presumed from his smell was the High Lord was in his study talking to a little boy and an older man. Two highly strong dark smells were coming from the first floor, where there was a conversation happening.

On of them was Witch, which surprisingly didn't startle me – she belonged here and my parents had told me all about her. The man next to her was Sadi. A perfect match if you ask any dragon.

Around them were what I presumed was Witches' First Circle.

But there was nothing and no one around me.

In fact the closest living thing to me is a pair of kindred Scelt wolves, and they where 42 meters away.

I turned around again and summoned my ancient sword. It was made from dragon scales that had taken 107 years to melt in a burning hot forge. It's as light as a feather and in un breakable.

I twirled it around in my finger tips before purposely dropping it.

I picked it up again in slow deliberate movements.

I hope the person watching me got a good, long look at my sword.

Because if they came near me they won't live to see another day.

**4.**

Strangely enough, I have this gut feeling its dinner time.

Maybe I'm just hungry because I haven't eaten in a month and a half. I shouldn't be that hungry though – I've gone four months with out food before.

I turned and headed back towards the keep.

Thankfully, the "Your being watched." Feeling went away as soon as I reached the Northern forest line.

I slipped into my room, had a shower and got dressed.

It's defiantly dinner time – I can hear everyone moving about.

There was a quiet knock on my door while I was slipping my shoes on.

I walked the seven or so steps to the door and opened it. Opposite my door, leaning on the wall was a tall dark hair man. He was from on of the long lived races, obviously – dark hair, golden eyes and tanned skin. His cat like charm suited his Erin body.

He glowered at me, and after a while leaned of the wall.

I could feel him rise to the killing edge the closer he got to me.

He sucked in a breath and his eyes turned deadly.

"I'm Daemonar and I'll be your escort for today."

I nodded appreciatively. He stiffened and I new he was expecting an attack.

He looked to young to handle escorting me – at any second he could crack and lash out at me. I needed someone move…experienced.

He only looked 18.

Then again, for all I know he could be thousands of years old.

His jaw jutted out and he held up his arm as a sign of politeness. He watched every move I made and so it made me want to giggle. I was so use to this that every time I watched for something interesting.

Once, I had an escort who asked me, "What? No weapons?" after thoroughly checking every bit of my body he could see.

I had no weapons that he knew off.

Anyway, it's still fun to watch – once I got over the 'what's your name?' part.

Daemonar lead me down stairs to the open dining area. I gazed around.

I swear to the Darkness that you could fit all the neighboring villages in the very room.

And that's what made it so creepy to humans. They always wondered on and on.

There was a giant table in the middle of the room, and seated around it were, my guess, the First Circle.

They all stared at me come in with Daemonar, and I could feel every single male in that room, even Deamonar, rise to the killing edge.

If I could do the whole evil cackle thing right now, then this would match the mood in the room.

Everyone absolutely had to protect someone just by looking at me. By smelling me.

Sometimes, I really hate my parents – it's their fault their genes made me smell like the realms only mass murderer.

"Deamonar. Get _away _from her." I turned to the person who voiced that sentence. Some people growled at me when I did so.

Ah.

Lucivar.

I remember seeing him in his back yard with his brother Daemon when I observed their town.

He caused me to laugh at such petty things – like watermelons.

"Lucivar." I smiled.

Everyone look bemused, so I took this as a chance to talk.

"I'm Larea, and I'm currently staying in one of the Halls rooms. I'm here under Lorn's and Draca's wishes, and just so you all know, you'll get over my smell soon enough."

I was about to say something else when a dark, dark smell hit me. It smelt muscy, like the person had been for a run, and it also smelt very _very _sweet. If a human was standing next to a fountain of melted sugar on one side and the relems sexiest 5 men in a rut, then they'd know how this smell felt to me.

I feel on to the nearest empty chair and ignored the amount of people that snarled or jumped at my action.

I turned my head to the person who had just come down from the stairs behind me.

I felt so dizzy – I couldn't see anyone's faces.

This could not be true.

I'm hyperventilating.

There _can't _be two.

No.

No, no, no, no, no!

"Y-you're a dragon hybrid too." I whispered so silently that even I couldn't hear it.

Then, strangely enough, I felt myself faint.


	2. The Waking

"Is she going to be alright Jaenelle?" someone whispered.

Oh. My head _really _hurt. A throbbing fuzziness was over my head and it made me feel so weak.

"She'll be fine. I think she fainted from the amount of dark power we were emitting in reaction to her smell." Jaenelle said. Our race as been waiting millions of years for her. Witch.

"You know," a different person said, "She smells nice now that I've been hanging around her for a few days." _Days?!_

I can't have been out for days.

No.

It all came rushing into my head.

There's another half breed like me! I have to move. But I can't. My limbs are like solid rock.

I tried to moan but nothing happened.

"She's also very pretty too. Didn't notice that when I first saw her."

Stupid. Arms. Won't. Move.

Ugh!

Someone snorted loudly.

How many people were in his room?

"Deamonar, she's a lot older that you physically, so that means that if she's a long lived race, then she's thousands of years older than you." A deep voice chuckled.

My finger moved.

Success!

I could have cheered. If I could only move my mouth.

"Never stopped Jaenelle and Deamon." Deamonar mumbled quietly.

Someone next to me cleared their throat.

Deamonar sighed and walked out of the room.

"Lucivar, Karla out." Jaenelle asked quietly. I could feel her bend over me then place her hot hand on my forehead.

Mother Night she was boiling hot! Or maybe I was freezing cold?

I decided it was both.

Lucivar snarled and I could feel Karla's jaw lock.

"_Now._" A queen's voice washed over me and even I tried to move to get out of the room for her.

The other two mumbled some small things and walked out obediently.

As soon as they were out, I felt the fuzziness over my head disappear.

I sat up quickly which I think startled Jaenelle.

"Whoa." I moaned and lay back down. I had a massive head ache.

"You're telling me." Jaenelle stretched her arms, "You kept pushing at the storm so hard I had to get them out before you opened your eyes."

"You put a Craft spell on me?" I didn't mean my words to come out sounding so snappy but they did.

"Sorry." Her expression turned sad, so I changed the subject.

"Why?"

She straightened up a bit and whispered quietly, "I needed to talk to you privately."

"How did you put a Craft spell on me?" I croaked. This was _seriously _scary. Blood aren't meant to be able to do any sort of things to Dragons. Then again, this was Witch and I was a half breed.

But still.

"You were nocked out cold, in a way." She shrugged, "So it was easy to place a sleeping spell on you, so everyone could get use to your smell, and looks."

"Oh." I mouthed.

"So." Jaenelle sat down and crossed her arms around her body. She smiled a big grinned that made me feel…ticklish.

"What brings the Dragon Princess to the Keep?"

I sighed.

"So, you know. Obviously." I rolled my eyes, "I guess it can't be that hard to identify a half dragon every now and then, hey?" I said sarcastically.

Jaenelle laughed and it sounded so sweet.

It was impossible not to like her.

"Your smell distracted me heaps, and it never has done that to me before. Sure, some people smell bad but that's not how I judge people." She forced a laugh then sighed dramatically.

"I swear that's some nasty odour you inherited. The good thing is though, that once you get over the 'I'm Dangerous' smell, you smell so wondrously nice – it's hard to stay away from you." She mused.

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Plus, I already know another half dragon – just he didn't smell so baddish-goodish." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Oh." I sighed, "_Him_."

"Yes. Chiron entered the room from the stairs and I saw how you reacted to him. It was very easy to put one plus one together." Jaenelle got up and walked to an old oak table and started pouring herbal tea.

"What does everyone else think?" I asked her.

She put the tea down and headed towards me with a herb smelling drink.

"Drink and I'll talk." She said.

I gulped down the drink. It had a very nice taste to it – like honey.

"All the Blood believe what I told them - that you fainted from the amount of dark power being push onto you in reaction to your smell."

I sighed in relief – but that just caused tea to spurt everywhere in my cup.

I laughed and snuggled back into the warm bed and rested my head to the side.

"But," she started. I opened at eye to look at her.

"But?" I whispered.

"The kindred all think that because Conar 'attracts mates easily', as they put it, that you fainted from the sight of his beauty." I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"_What!_" I shot up instantly and almost screamed when I remembered I had tea on my lap. I looked around for it. It wasn't on my lap so either it smashed into a wall or Jaenelle vanished it.

"Kindred _can _tell when certain…_feelings_…happen because of their powerful senses." She frowned as she said the words, and I could tell she was trying to pick them carefully.

I moaned and dug my head in between my knees.

Jaenelle frowned.

"I don't see what's so wrong with your…meeting."

I sighed and explained to my knees, "First of all, my mother is the _only _dragon in human form, so he's not meant to exist. Second of all, my body is physically reacting to the only _male _of my kind, so it's hard for me to even stay in the same room as him. Thirdly, I don't even know how he's reacting to me."

Jaenelle seemed to think this through.

"Well, it's obvious now that your mother isn't the only dragon in a human form. I can't help you much with the second problem, except help you to keep away from him. But that would be rude." I snorted and she frowned again.

"And Conar isn't reacting to it the same way you are." She chuckled, "What I meant is, he didn't faint. He stood next to your bed everyday, until this morning - he had to go do some errors with Deamon."

I nodded. Good.

He's gone from the Keep, so I can settle down before he comes back.

"Well." Jaenelle sighed, "Your parents already know about this, but I'm sure your going to ask them for further details."

I ran my hand through my hair.

"May the Darkness have mercy on my parents if they don't live through this."

Not that I was going to kill them.

No.

I just had a strange feeling something weird was going to happen.


	3. Deathly Fears

"What do you mean you can't tell what _other _Dragons' futures are?" I paced up and down on the cold floor of the room.

Lorn tilted his head to the side and sighed.

Parents. They don't understand how _freakishly weird _this is.

It can't be possible – and they're not grasping that.

*_Dragonss are not able to tell each otherss futuress. Think of it asss not cheating. Itss not posssible because the Darknesss made it sso. We cannot change that, little one._* He repeated for the third time.

I sat down.

My legs where sore from pacing.

I dug my head into my knees and moaned.

"What am I meant to do? If I go anywhere _near _Conar, I'll faint." I gulped.

"Or worse – I'll go berserk and start touching him and all that weird stuff that you two do to each other." I moaned again.

My mother chuckled, "You sshall get use to Conar. It is writing in your future. He will dramatically change yourss and otherss livess."

I looked up and glared at her.

"I though you couldn't read other Dragons futures." I hissed.

Lorn chuckled while she shrugged.

"You are not full Dragon, and what'ss more you are our daughter. We can only ssee little bitss of your future, and so far every posssibility holdss Conar in it."

There was a small silence.

They can see bits of my future and _not once_ did they tell me about it?

Ugh! I don't know how to relate to these Dragons.

No they're not Dragons – they're idiots.

I moaned again and dug my head into my knees.

"How am I related to you two?"

It was a rhetorical question, and they new it.

*_Do not cry little one._* Lorn's giant house sized talon rapped around my back and pull me closer to the scaly figure that was my father.

I'm not crying. Am I?

I rubbed my hands over my face and sure enough, they came back wet.

I sniffed and rubbed the bottom of my hands under my eyes.

Stupid. Tell. Tale. Stupid. Tears.

I pushed his talon away and stood up.

"I'm going to go to my room and I'm going to figure something out." I told them.

Lorn eyed me before resting his head on his talons.

His spikes shot up as he shivered to get rid of dead scales.

"As you wish little one." My mother said clearly.

I wished they'd call me by my real name, Larea.

That was a popular name millions of years ago.

I climbed the stairs up to my room after several minutes of quiet thinking.

Thankfully, not once had I passed someone from the First Circle. Jaenelle had given me a Healers permission to wonder around to see my parents, and she told me she would tell everyone I was better, but I still didn't want to see anyone.

I figured at I would test my boundaries with Conar.

I would walk around and see how close I can get before seeing fuzzy or dizzy.

That would be my limit.

And that would stay my limit.

I think…

I hope.

I don't know.

I slipped into my room and noticed a second to late that my door had been open.

Something hit the side of me which under normal circumstances wouldn't have done anything to me.

Expect this…Male? Yes, defiantly smells male - had the element of surprise.

I toppled over onto the floor when something landed on me.

I shield myself and kicked the attacker off with a sharp kick with my heel.

The attacker grunted and fell down to his knees. I must have hit the jackpot.

My senses expanded widely and I could suddenly feel every breath this Blood Male took.

Suddenly, he smacked into me again.

Mother night this guy was good at surprises.

I felt my jewel react to being attacked physically, and felt a warming sensation as the power washed over me. I boiled like a kettle with to much power and felt myself suddenly shoot a burst of power at the attacker.

He fell to the ground on a heap, and I noticed he wasn't dead.

Good.

Information is easier to get when the person is alive.

I took in a deep breath when I noticed the whole room was iced over.

Mother Night!

Fear hit me like a wall.

I _hate _ice.

Once, when I was only a few million years old, some Blood pushed me into a frozen lake.

Next thing I know, 13 million years had passed.

I fell into a ball and shivered.

Ice. Everywhere.

I gulped.

Someone entered the room.

Lucivar, Karla, Jaenelle, Deamon, Deamonar, Gabrielle and Beale walked in.

They took one look at the man on the floor before all turning to me.

I saw all the males rise to the killing edge.

"Are you okay?" "Did he hurt you?" "I can smell fear." "Larea, what's wrong?" "What was that burst of power?" Everyone asked at once.

I started at the floor in front of me.

The ice was coming closer.

Seeping towards my reptilian body.

"It's coming to c-close to me." I whispered.

The ice moved closer to me and I pushed myself further into the corner.

"Larea?" Only Jaenelle spoke. He voice was midnight and I shivered when I noticed it was directed at me.

The ice came even closer to me.

It's going to get me.

To freeze me again…

I screamed and pushed myself into the corner.

The ice moved even further towards me.

Tears streamed down my eyes.

I'm going to die.

No. No not now.

I can't.

"Make it go away." I sobbed.

Freezing cold ice.

Millions of years stuck in ice again.

"Stop it." Jaenelle order to the males. Her voice was very Queen like and I almost did what she said too.

Almost.

"I think…" Jaenelle trailed off.

"I think she doesn't like ice."

Damn right I don't.

Such a cold force.

Ice destroys everything.

The ice pulled back towards the Males, but I knew they all still had glazed eyes while watching me.

Females first.

That's there way off life.

I kept my eye on the retreating ice and shivered.

"Larea. What happened?" someone asked.

I don't know.

I couldn't tell who asked.

"A-a male attacked me. And then. Ice. Everywhere." I shivered again.

Jaenelle was suddenly next to me.

She gave me warm, hot tea and my nerves calmed down.

Must be a healing brew.

"What was that burst of power though?" she asked softly.

"He attacked me so I knocked him out." I whispered.

"He's still alive." I added.

I suddenly felt so stupid.

How could I attack someone?

Ugh. I'm such an idiot.

I'm such an immature Dragon too.

If me and my parents where living blood right now, I'd be a toddler while they would be 53 year olds.

That's how old they are compared to me.

"Come on." Jaenelle urged.

She helped me up and sat me down.

"Wait." I froze.

Deamon's here.

"Is Conar here?" I whispered so low only Jaenelle could hear me.

She nodded.

"He came back with Deamon." She whispered just as low.

I swore and sat down.

"Here's were the fun begins." I sighed.


	4. Conar

I brush my fingers along it.

It was soft, gentle and warm.

Also fuzzy.

But that's only because of my instinct towards it.

I touched Conar's smell boundary. If I went any further than this, I would probably feel dizzy, or do something weird.

Every time Conar moved, I would follow.

I blushed to think how annoying this must be for him – I mean, if he's reacting the same way to me as I am to him, then having the best smelling person in the realms following you around all day would be very distracting.

But then again, Conar's a male, and I don't know how males react.

Well, I've had years to observe Blood males, but I don't know how a half-breed Dragon male would act towards me.

Conar started moving towards the West of the keep, where breakfast was being served.

I followed by moving through several walls and startling more than enough maids.

He stopped so suddenly that I went _through_ the smell boundary. A beautiful sweet-musky smell covered me and almost drowned me.

I felt warm inside and felt a pull towards to dinning room.

Oh. Going closer can't make it any worse.

Then I would be able to see him, touch him, feel him, taste him…

_WOAH!_ I stepped backwards and shook my head, not that it would be rid of the feeling - I just I felt less stupid doing it.

That was _way _to may feelings for one day.

One month.

One year even.

But it felt so good.

I stuck my hand in the smell barrier and my arm went tingly.

I sat down on a near by couch, keeping my arm in it the whole time.

I rested my head on my arm and thought.

So, now I figure that as long as my heads not in the bubble then I wouldn't be affected.

Makes sense.

I hope.

My stomach rumbled and I patted it.

I was going to have to wait until _he _left so I could eat.

I sighed.

Thankfully, the feeling in my arm was going.

Or was Conar moving?

I stretched my arm out further.

No – he was defiantly there.

Wait a second. My arm just got use to Conar's smell.

I smiled. This was all making sense now.

Grabbing a pillow, I moved to sit on the floor.

The feeling overwhelmed me again.

I rapped my arms around my legs to stop them from moving – One of my arms was numb to the feelings Conar gave me now so it was easier to stay in control.

After about five minutes, I felt normal again.

I moved the pillow forward and sat on it again.

The feeling hit me and I smiled, welcoming it.

I continued this until I was sure I was almost a room away from Conar.

My stomach rumbled again and I felt so hungry I could eat the pillow I was sitting on – no joke.

Suddenly, Conar moved again, off in the North direction – away from me and the breakfast table.

I stepped through the wall, which made me stomach growl again.

Odours of bacon, pancakes, cherries, fruit, toast, eggs, chicken, butter, jam, milk, juice and many more filled my mind until the only thing I could see was the food on the table.

I sat down and grabbed a bit of everything, much to mine and everyone else's appal.

Everyone seemed to be there, talking and murmuring to there neighbours, which tended to be their lovers or best friends. Everyone except Conar.

I ate everything on my plate. Just.

And I was so full I was seriously considering if living creatures could pop from fullness.

Mother Night I hope not.

"Does anyone know where Conar went?" Lucivar asked everyone around him, which just so happened to be me.

I listened.

"I don't know." Answered Deamon, "He just dropped his toast suddenly and walked of to the North Woods, I think.

Lucivar seamed to consider this.

I ignored them after that.

So he walked of…right when I was on the edge of starving?

Coincidence? I think not.

Strange.

Something warm touched me. Conar's smell brushed against me.

*_If it's alright with you, could I come back in to finish my toast?_* A teasing voice asked. It was a deep voice that sounded so…

…beautiful.

I froze at his voice and melted at the same time.

*_Ahhh…sure? I don't think you need my permission to enter here though.*_ I answered back.

I could feel him laugh.

*_I do if you might faint on me.*_

I shrugged, although I knew he couldn't see it.

*_I've been…practicing…how to get closer to you with out…fainting.* _Mother Night that sounded really wrong.

I liked it.

I blushed deep red.

People around me looked at me teasingly.

"I'll just…" Go.

I pulled a invisible clock around me and moved out of the room.

*_I know. I'm sorry I couldn't get out of there sooner when you first got hungry – but I was just as hungry and also I had a lot of things to catch up on.*_

I was shocked.

He could feel me?

*_Its okay. I'm out of the room so you can move in and eat.*_

I felt disappointment through the link.

I frowned.

Mother Night. It was so hard to move with a full stomach.

*_It was nice to meat you officially Conar.* _I told him.

And with that, I cut the link.

I moved into my room and locked the doors before placing an aurora shield around my room to stop people smelling emotions, hearing and seeing me.

Then I put a Dragon jewelled shield over my room and summoned food and water before placing it next to my bed.

I placed clothes next to them along with a crystal light.

Pulling out my jewel, I looked at it.

It was cared into a long shining dragon. It was a shimmering silver than moved through the Dragon like it had life. There where two emerald jewels as eyes that glowed if you moved it around.

The only Dragon jewel.

Of course, my parents didn't have jewels because they didn't need them – they were the creators of the Blood.

So this was the only Dragon jewel, and the most powerful _off _jewels.

This was going to hurt.

A lot.

I sighed.

Tomorrow was the start of my moontime.

Shit.


	5. The Yearly Disease

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading The Dragon Hybrid. If you can, please comment as I'm not 100% sure if many people like it…but if you do, than send me a persons name and I'll try and add them in the story – just to show how much I appreciate you.**

**Thanks so much. **

**From LittleDevilAuthor.**

**­_____________________________________________________________________**

_I was in a forest._

_Everything was dead._

_Everything…including me._

_I could feel the Darkness right next to me; like a freezing cold winter day and the Darkness was like a hot bubbly bath next to you._

_It was hard to resit. But I did._

_I don't know why, but the Darkness only felt like a faint radiating heat touching the edge of my mind._

_I knew it was there. I just chose to ignore it._

_And I know why. _

_I sighed loudly and the hollow tree I was leaning on creaked under my weight._

_I'll just have to wait._

_Wind teased my hair lightly and I turned towards the coldness. _

_Standing in front of me, was a dark creature – like someone had cut a Dragon shape out of the midnight sky and purposely avoided the stars._

_Except for the eyes. They were like two burning suns._

_I stiffened as the claw lifted up._

_Everything has a price._

_Living forever has its price._

_The claw brushed my skin and searing pain burned through where ever it touched._

_Like a blacksmiths fire. Except thousands of time worse._

_The claw rapped around my abdomen and my knees failed under me._

_*Everything hass a pricess.* The voice hissed._

_This is what I'd been waiting for._

I woke up and screamed as the pain engulfed me.

Grab.

Twist.

Pull.

Burn.

I screamed even louder.

I want to die.

The wood at the base of my bed shattered into thousands of fragments. So did the bed. Everything wood in my room groaned before bursting into a stream of dust.

Shit.

A burning pain squeezed my abdomen and I felt myself stop breathing.

A piercing scream escaped my dry lips at the same time tears feel from my eyes.

This was the price.

Once a year, a Dragon female has their moontime. And it was the worst three days of the years. Pain would sear through our veins and, naturally, any male around would get snarly – not that there was anything they could do about it.

Stupid really; they worry over something they can't change.

A women can't change her moontime anymore than she can change the Darkness, so males 'helping' doesn't do anything useful.

For me anyway.

I screamed again and was suddenly happy for the aurora and Dragon shield around me room.

I looked at my abdomen which was burning with pain.

I was just holding back screams.

Just.

Suddenly, I noticed that I had been biting into my lower lip.

I let go and blood came pouring down my lip and dribbled down my chin. The pain was weak compared to the pain everywhere else and I ignored the urge to heal the wound.

Twist.

Burn.

Pull.

I couldn't hold it in.

A horrible scream echoed through the room and shock the walls. Paintings of _The Northern Forest _and _Gateway to Hell_ feel from my walls and burst into flames. My whole mattress disintegrated under me along with my doona.

I was left alone in my square room, sitting in a large pool of blood.

The fresh blood from my lip had wound its way down my dress and onto my Dragon Jewel.

My arms held my weight and were turning numb as I sat cross legged on the stone floor shivering.

I felt my head spin and everything in front of me was a blur.

Everything around me was emitted in fire.

That's all I could tell.

Crap. I'm so craving lemons right now – it could get rid of the taste of blood in my mouth.

A throbbing pain pierced my mind and I knew what had suddenly happened.

No.

I looked upwards and saw…

…Conar.

And everyone else.

I could hear glass shattering on all the windows from this floor.

Ice hit the room like a bomb and I was suddenly stuck in my own frozen blood.

The ice felt warm and I loved the feel of it – just this once.

I leaned to the side and my whole world spun.

A fresh dribble of blood pooled down my chin and I noticed all the fires were out.

The pain in my abdomen stopped when I suddenly smelt Conar.

The pain went away but I still felt major sick, dizzy, sore and tired.

"What the snap are you doing here?" I croaked.

More blood pooled down my chin.

They can't be real.

That part has to be true, because none of them can get through a Dragon shield.

Oh.

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…

Conar could.

That bastard walk right through my shield with out my permission.

A cold realisation hit me.

He's a Dragon male.

I'm a Dragon female.

I'm venerable.

He's not.

He could have come here to shatter my jewel.

To kill me.

I bent down and narrowed my eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" I directed to Conar.

His eyes looked misted.

Cold.

Frozen.

Powerful.

He's a Warlord Prince who's swimming in the killing edge.

He was going to kill me.

That's what he'd come here for.

I snarled.

Everyone else seamed to jump a little. My snarl sounded like a deep rumble.

Not my fault.

Conar looked at me and I felt my bones chill.

"_Your _hurt. Your blood is everywhere…" he trailed off.

I crouched lower in my sitting position – which I have to admit isn't the easiest thing to do.

I was ready to attack. If needed.

"Moonblood." I hissed.

I felt the tension in the room drop a bit.

"You didn't tell me." Jaenelle hissed.

I snarled at her before I could stop it.

Woops.

The High Lord, Deamon and Lucivar quickly moved in front of her.

"Didn't want you to worry." My jaw locked and unlocked.

Conar spun around and moved out of the room.

The pain in my abdomen came back.

Grab.

Twist.

Pull.

Burn.

I screamed loudly and wrapped myself into a tight ball.

I squeezed my eyes closed and bit into my lip again.

Can I get my legs working?

I had to try.

Males crowded around me.

Go away!

I can just make it…

The windows are shattered after all, and it doesn't use Craft.

I slowly got up and the closest males grabbed a limb.

"Let. Go." I said through clenched teeth.

The males, being males, held on harder.

I used all the strength I had left to move my legs towards the window.

Unfortunately, this wasn't as easy with all the males holding onto me.

I reached the balcony.

"No Larea!" huffed Deamonar, who had my left arm. He dug his heals in and tried to pull me down.

Thank the Darkness for my powerful human form.

I leaned over the balcony and looked down.

One.

Two.

Three.

And I forced myself over the balcony.


	6. The HideAway

Everything slowed.

Literally.

Deamonar, Lucivar and Anavar where flying down towards me, trying to catch my body.

People up on the balcony threw shields in front of me. Hopelessly.

I am like water, and their shields like mesh wire – their wire is strong but it has holes. Many, many holes.

I spun gracefully in mid air.

A flap signalled Lucivar's wing coming down in slow-motion. They were all moving at a snails pace.

I felt a tingle in my toes and finger tips, while as the same time a burn through my spine.

My abdomen slowly emitted pain, and it felt worse than before.

But I didn't scream, thank the Darkness.

No body knows as I do how annoying a slow-motion scream is until they hear it – it's like listening to a loud siren right next to your ear and it goes on for ages! Or until the slow-motion adrenalin stops.

I looked at my fingers in wonder.

It was always surprising to see this happen.

By now, my whole body was tingling or burning and I was a floor away from were I jumped.

My nails grew longer, sharper and deadlier.

I felt myself get larger.

Tanned skin turned to black and red scales whilst my upper jaws teeth grew so long they stuck out of my mouth like fangs.

Everything went sharper and all my scenes tripled.

I felt wings grow from below what Blood Healers called 'The Chicken Wing Bone'.

I landed with a _thud _that shook the land and the Keep.

Lucivar and Deamonar pulled themselves up just in time to miss my tree sized horns that stuck out from the top of my head.

Anavar wasn't so lucky, so I tilted my head sideways.

He stopped where he should have been speared with my left horn.

I chuckled, but it sounded like a deep rumble.

I heard gasps, screams and the dropping of objects.

Hum.

I don't look that scary…do I?

I looked at my reflection in an 8th floor window.

Midnight black and blood red scales danced around my body, making my snow white horns and spikes look dangerously deadly.

My wings were folded on the sides of my body whilst my tail edged upwards, showing large spikes at the sides leading up to the tip of it.

A long silver-shining Dragon-carved jewel was reflecting the suns rays onto the walls of the Keep surrounding me.

Na I don't look scary.

I heard Conar walk up to the window I was looking at to see my reflection.

I snickered.

Can't kill me now.

I hope.

He just stared back at me with cold eyes. Was there a hint of surprise in there?

I shock my head sideways.

Men.

I backed from the window and spun around when there was enough room.

Stepping over frozen people was easy. The garden surrounding me – now that's a situation. I have to move about without relocating anything.

At least the maids move.

I stretched out my wings and huffed.

Haven't done this in a while.

Millennia or so.

I jumped into the air and flew gracefully over to the forest next to the Keep. Flying felt wonderful; second best to love.

I snorted.

Love.

How should I know? Love is only a word until someone gives it meaning, and that someone hasn't appeared yet.

_Conar's appeared_ which was what a voice in my head was saying.

I could feel him watching me. It's the same feeling as when I went for a walk the first day here.

Just I didn't know _who _or _what_ was watching me.

*Where are you going?* someone asked me.

*Away from here.* I replied. My Dragon voice sounded the age I was – Millennia's old. It also sounded like a whisper, like something magical.

*Why?* it asked.

I suddenly noticed who was talking to me.

Or what.

Demon dead. Or was it?

I kept walking towards my old hiding place, where I had slept through thousands of moontimes.

I felt her now. She was kindred.

*To get away from snarly males and potential enemies.* I whispered to her.

I felt her nod, and I could hear her canter to keep up with me.

Demon dead don't run out of energy as easy as alive Blood do. If she started to falter I would pick her up anyway, if she wanted me to.

It would be nice to have _female_ company.

We soon got to my hiding spot.

It didn't look like much…from the outside.

It was just a giant tree whose branches reached the size of the Keep. It was in front of the mountain Gilroy Dusking.

Nothing special.

I got up on my back two legs and leaned on the tree. It moved under my weight to reveal a giant cave behind its evergreen branches.

I turned my head to the panting Demon dead.

*You want to come too?* I asked.

*I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't want to come.* she chuckled, then added politely,*Your Greatness.* I felt a bow.

Ah.

Kindred, unlike the Blood, remember and tell their young everything they know. During the time before I was born, my Mother had dropped her scales onto the Blood females below.

The Kindred females told their offspring who they think made them, and therefore after many generations, the Kindred still respected Dragons.

But I have never been called that, out in the open.

It's a secret Kindred die to protect.

I moved around so one claw was holding the tree sideways and lowered myself down to offer her a claw to climb on to.

The felt her hesitate, before she stepped out of the view of the trees.

Mother Night.

I felt angry bubble inside me, making everything I touch freeze.

Standing in front of me, was a red jewelled skeleton war horse.


	7. Skeleton Sever

*I am Trina, a Red Jewelled war horse who once served, and hated, Hekatah. I was burnt in a fire while wearing heavy battle armour for the amusement of her and Hekatah's court, for the punishment of not running fast enough whilst training.* Trina's left leg extended as she bowed, making her Red battle armour glisten.

Who ever Hekatah was, she better hope she isn't alive right now.

I hissed and Trina backed up a bit.

*I wish to serve you, your Greatness.* she backed a bit more, and then took two steps forward.

*It is every Kindred's dream to met a Great One. But not so many do. I wish to serve you, if that is your wish.* she sounded determined.

*Yes, but I am half a Great One. And many Kindred met me every day.* Okay. So the last one was a bit of a lie – Kindred tend to stay clear of me.

Apparently I'm 'unclean' being half a Great One.

At least they do what ever I ask of them, no questions ask.

*But at least they don't burst out what I am in public.* I told her.

She bowed again.

Ugh – enough with the bowing. She must have felt that because she stopped mid way and stood up again.

*If your Greatness will not take this the wrong way, but I had scouted the area for other Kindred and Blood, and I have not found anything with a pulse. Also, we are having a linked conversation that I have made so only we can hear it. Your Greatness is still a Great One, because she still has the Great One's form, smell and sounds.*

There was a small silence.

She's good.

*Okay. Fine. You can serve me, but on three conditions. First, enough with the bowing.*

Trina nodded her head.

*Second, my names Larea, not 'Great One' or 'Your Greatness'*

She pulled her leg up and hit the floor with her hoof twice.

*Yes Larea.*

*Thirdly, you are a free Kindred as well as my acquaintance, and I want you to treat me with equal treatment as everyone else. You are also aloud to go off when ever you want and do what ever you want, as if you were living a normal life.*

She nodded.

There was a small silence before she trotted up to my talon, which I had forgotten was open.

While I lifted her up she asked, *Why?*

I pushed her in the cave and pulled my self up.

The whole cave turned dark as the trees branched covered the entrance again, but there were bits of light flecked here and there from the sun set light that was able to get through.

Trust someone to ask that question.

*Because I want to lead a normal life too. I don't want you to hate me and I'm not going to hurt you; I need you to trust me and the best way to do that is to treat you like I treat everyone else, just your closer to me.*

Literally, she was the closet moving thing in miles around.

I felt her nod in the Darkness.

I leaned upwards and blew fire into a giant crack on the right side of the cave.

Suddenly, the whole cave lit up as 6 fires on each side of the cave were lit. The cave was a hand dug tunnel made by me, which could fit two and a half dragons in here comfortably.

It was nine stories high and had furniture everywhere at the end of the cave – five beds against a wall, seven chairs around four tables, cartons of food and water and also a bathroom of to the side.

The front of the hand made cave was for a Dragon to lie on – hay everywhere.

Thankfully, I never have to go to the toilet much as a Dragon, so the hay was clean and messy.

There was about one thousand and three hay bundles stacked in the side on the cave at the entrance.

Demon dead only eat, or more like drink, blood.

*Settle down.*

Pain hit my abdomen again.

*We're going to be here for a few days.* I winced and lay down.

I think I can out-sleep it.

*Is there anything you want me to get you or do?* Trina asked, moving up to me.

She sniffed my nose and when I didn't answer, she stamped her foot.

*I'm thinking.* I groaned.

Not really. I'm trying to sleep.

But I might as well answer her or I'll probably get bitten. Which didn't hurt, it just was…unconfutable…

…for her.

Let's see.

If I was at the Keep and saw...oh I don't know…Jaenelle turn into a Dragon, which I had to admit she probably could do because she's Witch, then I would track her down.

To talk to her.

Or something.

I also could use some healing brews, but they don't work if I'm a Dragon, so I could just get her to do something useful for her.

*Okay.* I said slowly as not to hurt myself,*I need you do go outside and head towards the keep. Use this webs-* I motioned towards the webs in the corner of the room *- to keep other Kindred at bay. To do that you have to get one, and tell the web a message that will tell all the Kindred to head away from here.*

I watched her walk over to the table were I spun thousands of different webs in my spare time.

She took the one that glowed when she walked next to it and placed it in front of her.

*Do not come forwards. A Great One lives here and asks that you don't lead the Blood to her home. This is your excuse: a herd of wild Kindred horse has passed through and mixed up all the scents.* She nickered.

She looked up at me with her hallow eyes.

*Why did you nicker?* I asked.

*It's something we Kindred to show that we are not lying…it's like what Blood call a lie test, I think. If you lie whilst you nicker, then all Kindred can tell.*

I nodded and the same pain grabbed at my abdomen.

Grad.

Twist.

Burn.

I groaned.

*Go eleven miles from one side of this cave's entrance and do a semi circle until you come eleven miles on the other side, the whole time so think in your mind what you told the web.*

Does she even have a brain?

I don't want to ask.

*Yes Larea.*

She crossed to the entrance and just before she jumped I grabbed her leg in-between two of my dagger claws.

*Oh and Trina?* I asked.

She turned her horse head to look at me, the web in her mouth.

I let go of her leg and passed her a bag of coins with another claw.

I attached it to her staddle and smiled.

*Go eat something – sheep, cow, mutton. I don't know. What ever you want.*

She frowned.

*What are the coins for?*

*Drop three of them where ever you eat your prey – if you eat a farmers animal, that will pay for two more; if there is a poor person that comes along, that will feed them for a month; if a robber picks up the coins, then we saved someone from losing their purse; and if one of the Blood that's following me finds it then that'll distract them long enough for the message to sink into the Kindred.*

I hope.


	8. DragonSpirit

**Ugh! Reviewers, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this last few days – been busy and all. Also – Thanks so much for reviewing to my story! (By the Way, ****Ephona, I do believe you now owe me a cookie?**

**:) From LittleDevilAuthor**

**(Also, **_**AN IMPORTANT NOTE:**_** All of the Italic writing is below is what Larea sees other people doing while she is sleeping through her moontime.)**

_I saw Saeten poor a glass of brandy into a glass cup he had just summoned._

_The whole Keep was quiet. And it was my fault too._

_I think._

_I believe that everyone's going into shock about seeing a giant Dragon appear out of a seeming ordinary lady._

_Then again – the words 'I think' appear._

_Someone knocked on the door._

"_Come in." Saeten said whilst swirling his brandy in his cup around before taking a sip._

_Jaenelle and Lucivar entered the room, and once they closed the door they sat down in front of Saeten._

_Saeten offered them brandy too; Lucivar gladly took a glass while Jaenelle ignored the fact that her father had said anything._

_They all leaned back in their chairs before Saeten put his glass down with a small _thump_._

"_Did any of you two know about this?" he asked cautiously._

_Lucivar shook his head._

_Jaenelle nodded, "I knew before she even got here, what she was."_

_O joy – they're talking about me. Well, I can't say I didn't expect it._

_I am after all, a mighty Dragon. _

_If I could have flexed, I would of. _

_Whoa. I need to stop talking to myself._

_It's the first sign of madness – the second sign is having hair on your palms._

_Focus. On. The. __**Conversation**__! I told myself._

"_Mother Night Jaenelle!" Saeten massaged his templates. "You could have told us!"_

_Lucivar's mouth had practically hit the floor – you could fit a unicorn in there!_

_Focus._

_Jaenelle shuffled incompatibly. "I figured she'd tell you all when she was ready."_

_And I wasn't! _

_Saeten groaned. "Jaenelle – It's not that we don't _mind_ her being…half Dragon or whatever-" He flicked his had as if shooing away a fly. Or an annoying thought. "-It's just the shock that something so…different could happen."_

_I mentally snorted and cacked up laughing. _

"_This is coming from the_ first _Black Jewelled male, the _first _natural male Black Widow and the man who had ruled Hell _while _still alive?" Asked Jaenelle cheekily._

_Lucivar lifted his wine glass to hide his smile._

_Mother Night! That's exactly what I thought!_

_If I could High-Five Jaenelle, I would._

_Saeten sighed. "You know what I mean witch-child."_

_Jaenelle smile. "Yes, I do papa. I just don't understand why everyone thinks Lorn and Draca having a child here is so weird." She huffed._

_The wine glass in Lucivar's hand smashed as he froze, spilling brandy everywhere._

_At the same time Saeten slurped in _all_ the brandy in his glass too fast and chocked. Then the part of the table where Saeten's hand was snapped off and I'm pretty sure someone just broke the doorknob outside the room._

_Way to go Jaenelle. I huffed mentally._

_There goes my cover – blown in the huff of four little words; 'Lorn and Draca's daughter.'_

"_She's _**whose** _daughter!" Saeten yelled._

_Hummm…_

_I'm not going to wait this out._

_Let's go see what everyone else is doing, I told myself._

_I walked through the door of Saeten's study and saw the reason why the doorknob had broke off._

_Beale was crouched right at the entrance to the study. I presume he was listening in on _those _three's conversation, and I was right, provided that's the reason he has half a doorknob in his hand._

_I laughed merrily as I walked away._

_Dragon-Spirit walking is _so _much fun._

_I skipped down stairs, and noted that all the Kindred I passed saw me._

_It must be around mid-day, because a few people were eating food at the main table._

_Good. Tomorrow, I come back to the Keep – no stomach pains, no cramps, no bleeding; nothing!_

_I miss food. I stared at the food Karla was spearing._

_Yum. Roast pork. Must be left over from last night._

_Karla was sitting next to Reagan._

_Aaron, I think, is a stunning man. To a Blood female. _

_To me, he looks just a lot cuter – like a bunch of puppies and Reagan is the cutest one there._

_Karla eyed the corner of the room and sighed before leaning towards Aaron._

"_What's with Conar?" She whispered to him._

_I turned to see who she was starting at._

_Oh._

_Mother._

_Friggin'._

_Night._

_I blushed._

_I just remembered I've never seen Conar _clearly_ until now._

_I gulped._

_First time a saw him, I didn't even see him! I just _smelt _him coming, so I fainted. But, now I know that if I was still seeing less than two of one person that I would have fainted anyway._

_And when I had my moontime…actually – I still have it. Okay, _yesterday_ I couldn't see him through the haze of pain._

_He is _drop dead gorgeous.

_A muscular body was stretched across a black leather sofa with it's, or should I say his, arms behind his head._

_I walked slowly over to him, holding in a surge of butterflies._

_Dark brown hair hung from his beautiful face. It was messy, but it suited him._

_Conar had dark emerald green eyes that were a few shade darker than mine._

Mine.

_Suddenly, he looked right at me._

At me! _He's not meant to see me!_

"_Conar, are you okay." A voice practically sounded in my ear._

_I spun around. Oh._

_He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Karla. She just so happened to be _right _behind me._

_Few._

_Conar stared up at the sealing._

"_Yeah. I'm fine." He lied. If I could tell it's a lie, Karla could. It sounded like one of those times where your best friend has just broken her arm and she says, "I'm fine."_

_It's for the askers benefit._

_Karla put her hands on her hips. "That's not a good enough answer honey."_

_I almost growled when she said 'Honey'._

_Even if Conar has tried to kill me, purposely or not, he's _**mine.**

_Conar didn't seem to notice._

"_It's just…" he sighed, "…I feel so lonely."_

_Karla shrugged like it was no big deal. "You got us."_

_Conar turned and glared at her before frowning and looking back that the ceiling._

"_You know what I mean Karla." He growled._

_She smiled. "If it's any help, she'll be back soon." _

_I'm not stupid. They where talking about me too._

_A strong realisation hit me._

_Conar misses _me.

"_I hope so." He whispered when Karla walked off._

_Mother Night._

_I am _so _coming back ASAP._

_I sighed and fell onto the end of the sofa._

_I hate moontimes._

**Just so everyone knows, in my story, this 'Dragon-Spirit walking' happens when a Dragon deliberately chooses to take their mental selves outside their own body. This can only be done when asleep, and the body the mind originally came from stays intact so long as the Dragon visits his/her body every year or so. The Dragon can come back to the body when ever they choose so long as the body is in safe conditions. (This is why Larea couldn't get back into her body when she was frozen in the lake). This is also how Dragon's always seem to know everything and also why there aren't many **_**living **_**Dragons around; Many have Dragon-Spirit walked and haven't been able to get back to their bodies because of the Blood slaughtering them and using the scales for things.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! I didn't get many reviews on my last Chapter and I was starting to think everyone thought it was getting boring. By the way – Reagan is a lonely name (Thanks letyoursoultakeflight for suggesting it!)**

**LittleDevilAuthor.**


	9. Surprise after Surpirse

**Ekk! I just noticed that I have typed 'Aaron' a few times instead of 'Reagan' in the last Chapter! Sorry if this confused anyone but I typed that chapter at 11pm and I was a little sleepy.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :)**

I woke up with a poke of something sharp in my thigh.

A huge yaw escaped me and I turned to look at the little skeleton horse looking up at me innocently.

*Time to go!* she said. And with those three words she trotted over to the countless things that must have been hers – a metal chain, a pillow, a saddle and a bone. Goodness knows why she needs another bone; she's made of the things!

Well, so am I, but I mean _literally_.

*What's all that stuff for?* I asked slowly.

*The chain was my mothers; the pillows mine too, for comfort; the saddle I found so you could ride on me and the bone is something to gnaw on. Kept it from one of the sheep I…ate…yesterday.*

Well, true. I didn't want to appear at the Keep as a Dragon again and I certainly wasn't going to walk.

*Okay.* I yawned again.

In half an hour, I had changed back to my Blood self, saddled Trina, vanished anything we would need on the small journey and had a wash.

I summoned a random dress and put it on. It was white, my favourite colour, and was a silken dress with a very-unnoticeable flower pattern on it.

This was made about 18 thousand years after the Blood became the Blood.

I've only worn it once.

Putting reins on Trina was easy, although when I got on I seriously considered if it was going to come off just as easy, there being no flesh to hold it on.

Oh well.

I placed an aroma and sound plus an invisibility cloak around us and made Trina air walk.

This would stop anyone noticing us entering the Keep. I don't want to be stared at like I'm a monster.

Everyone will simple have to get use to me again.

I groaned and Trina tilted her head to me.

"Don't worry. Human troubles." I told her.

Trina galloped out of the cave suddenly and I almost fell of.

I have to admit, she does have a bit of a kick.

Because the cave was so high up and Trina was air walking, we continued to ride at the same hight as the cave, which just so happened to be over the tree tops.

After an hour of only hearing Trina's pants and birds below, I think I almost fell asleep with boredom.

Wind constantly whipped my face and by now was very oily. Yuck.

*What's it like being alive?* she interrupted my thinking pattern of making a song from my heartbeat and her breathing.

"Great. Normal. Why?" I had to either yell or lean close to her non-existing ear to tell her. Maybe I should talk to her on mind link.

I felt her sigh.

Honestly, I didn't think you could sigh when running at full speed.

*I can't remember what it feels like. All I can feel it the emptiness of air rushing through me. That's all I ever fell, unless someone touches me. But even then it feels like someone touching…well…nothing. I don't know how to describe it.* I suddenly felt a pang of regret and sadness. At the same time, anger.

*How long have you been dead?* I whispered. It didn't sound like me.

She seemed to think about this, before answering,* I _think _it's been 1203 full moons.*

That's about one four hundred and twenty-one years old.

Ice dripped from her bones and armour.

No. Demon dead kindred don't last that long. They can't. Blood can because they have more will to hold onto their life. Demon dead Kindred usually know when their time is to leave to become nothing more than a whisper in the Darkness.

Something's wrong.

Hekatah. That one word popped into my head.

*Trina,* I said through clenched teeth, *what did Hekatah _do_ to you?*

There was a long silence, in which everything around me just got colder and colder.

In fact, a bird that flew too close to us froze in place and when I turned slightly around to see what would happen to it, I saw frozen hoof prints of where Trina had stepped.

Calm down, take deep breaths.

Not so easy, seeing as if you even opened your mouth the slightest a bug would fly in.

*Before and while I was being burnt alive....* Trina said slowly, *…Hekatah's healer rubbed bone healing ointment on me every twenty seconds. At least, that's what it smelt like.*

She paused for a bit. I calmed down little by little.

Mother Night! All of this ice on us, half of it isn't even my doing!

*Before I went into the fire, my younger sister did. She was pregnant with a foal and was due in two months. They weren't Blood. When they died, I could hear both of them screaming.* she whispered the last few words.

Guilt, pain, anger, shock, unhappiness and fear came through from her spear thread, into my head, and I felt all those emotions.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and listened to her panting. The panting had a new rhythm, filled with sobs.

*I was so angry at Hekatah, that when she burned me alive, no pain went through me. All my pain and will to die burned with my flesh. When she found out that I couldn't, _wouldn't_ die, and that I was Blood, she tried to tame me as her _pet_.* Trina spat the last words.

*She wanted me to be used against her enemies, but when I didn't obey, she told her males to kill me. I killed them all, and ran from the building with a red jewel around my neck.*

So. Trina hates males, can't die and was the first Kindred Hekatah ever met.

Trina then snorted. *I killed all her little _pet _males. I watched for months after, waiting to get my revenge. Hekatah always ran from me, and who ever she sent after me, died. She became so paranoid of me, I think she became afraid of Kindred.*

Well, I had to admit, this did explain a lot about Hekatah.

*I only left when she sent Sadi after me. Never went back. I'm glad she's dead.*

So, she and Sadi have met too.

This is one interesting little horse.

We arrived just at the forest borders to the Keep a few hours later. No one had spoken after Trina had revelled how she was still alive.

The ice had eventually melted off us, thankfully.

I may have reptilian blood, which makes me cold, but I hate the cold. And ice.

It just so happened that the side of the forest we can from was right next to the training grounds.

There where men.

Everywhere.

Shirtless.

I felt Trina's anger and hate towards them, and I soothed her quietly before someone noticed.

We took small steeps from over the top of the building and I observed everything.

One on one combat and weapons training seamed to be the main things, but I had learnt all of it and more over my years.

Trina nickered to me quietly, and when she did, six pairs of eyes fell on us. They where the people closest to us.

Conar, Deamonar and Anavar.

Crap and raspberries.

*Stay. Still. Don't. Say. Anything.* I told Trina.

She froze on the spot, like a statue.

Deamonar whispered to Anavar and they started to fly upwards towards me, very slowly.

I could feel them probing for me too.

*Run!* I yelled to Trina, before the males came too close.

She cantered off at full speed, and the males must have felt us because they charged right after us.

I felt the shields and cloak fail as Conar broke through them, and I suddenly felt every pear of eyes on us.

Aww shit!

My eyes met Conar's for a brief moment, and I thought I saw something like awe. And something else…

But then Deamonar moved to block my view and he seemed to be in awe too, just that was at the bottom of the list. For a start, he seemed very surprised.

My hair can't look that bad, can it?

I turned toward to face the front when I heard Trina whinny loudly as we charged directly towards a wall.

*Keep running!* I yelled to her. I through another sight cloak around us just as we hit the wall.

We ran through it with ease, and just so happened to land in a couple's bedroom…and the amount of sexual tension in the room!

It could make pain curl with joy.

I kept Trina running through the bedroom and pulled on her reins suddenly as soon as we were in the corridor.

She leaped on her hind legs at the same time the sight shield dropped.

When Trina was properly on her _four_ hoofs again, I slipped of her and tried to slow my panting and heart rate.

"Whoa." Came a voice from behind us.

I spun around and faced Jaenelle.

"That's way to surprise the daylights out of everyone." She said with awe.

What's with everyone?

"W-what…do…you mean-n?" I tried to say between huffed breaths.

"Well, for starters that dress suit and fits you perfectly. Don't be surprised if the whole of the men at the training grounds come knocking at your door tonight." I looked down at my dress and Jaenelle continued to speak.

"Secondly, it's not every day you see a skeleton war horse being rode around the Keep." Trina nickered and bowed to Jaenelle.

*It is an honour to met you, Witch.* she said proudly.

"And you can try it sometime if you want." I added, looking at Trina.

Jaenelle smiled, then said slowly, "And also, many people are still getting over the shock that you are…what you are. And that I maybe, possibly told them whose daughter you were?" she backed a bit.

I huffed. "I know. How silly could you get?" I laughed with Jaenelle.

Grabbing Trina's reins, I lead her upstairs to my room after telling Jaenelle she could ride Trina when ever she wanted.

When I opened the door, I sighed.

There was a new bed, wardrobes, paintings and glass windows in my room. It didn't have a pain smell either, just a lemon smell.

I wonder how they did that.

"Make yourself at home." I said to Trina while taking off her reins.

She sighed. *Home.* she said, more to herself than me.

"You can go anywhere here you want, as long as you stay out of Mrs Beale's garden, Mrs Beale's chicken house and Jaenelle's garden. If you want to go past the forest lines, please ask me first as I don't want to loose you." I smiled when she looked up at me.

*Really?* she asked.

"Make anywhere he your home – In my bathroom, on the lawn; even on my bed if you want. I don't mind."

Suddenly her head was wrapped around mine like an embrace.

*You're the best person I've even known.*

I hugged her back before watching her air walk off the balcony.

It was almost dinner time, according to Beale half an hour ago, so I had a quick shower and got dressed into the same dress again.

It wasn't dirty, so why the heck not?

Thankfully, I had no escort outside my door.

I stopped at the top of the stares and looked around quickly to see if anyone could see me, just out of curiosity.

Everyone was there and no one seemed to notice me, so I started heading down the stares when I froze.

There was a lady.

Sitting next to Conar.

Holding hands with him.

I felt a pain in my chest and a feeling of rejection in my stomach.

He wasn't talking about _me _yesterday.

It wasn't _me_ who Karla said would, "Be back soon."

It was her.

**Oh My Goat! I hope you all are sitting on the edges of you seat, wondering who this lady could be…if you are, send me a review, telling me if you expected this twist of events! If not, then you must have something wrong with you… :P**


	10. The Lovers

I laid on my bed sobbing.

Who was _she_?

Why is she here?

What does Conar like about her that I don't have?

She has mortality. _She's _not a threat to his life.

And why would he like _me _anyway?

I'm just an ugly reptile whose DNA got messed up.

Tears streamed down my face onto the pillow my face was buried into.

I'm a threat to his life, unlike anyone else that looks human. Except for Draca.

I sobbed again.

And what if he's scared of my parents?

I don't know.

All I know is I'm not good enough for him.

And I hate life for that reason.

Tears streamed down my eyes and I sniffed.

My stupid reptilian senses had doubled again due to my emotions, so when someone upstairs shut their door quietly, it sounded like it was my own door.

I heard a woman's voice. A woman I'd never heard before, so it must be Conar's…friend.

_Lover. _

I sobbed at the thought and got up to have a shower, hopefully so I could drain out any noises.

First, everything sounded normal as I walked to the bathroom with my bath soap, but as soon as I shut the door to the bathroom, there was a rustle. Clothes were being taken off.

I tried to hold in tears as I quickly undressed and hopped into the warming shower.

The cold water felt warm against my cold skin and head once I stuck my head into the middle of the water so it ran around my ears.

All the noise was blocked out.

But the tears still came, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in.

Just because he's the only male of my speeches _doesn't _mean I had to fall in love with him!

But I kept crying while I rubbed on soap and washed my hair.

If this is a nightmare, then it's a very life-like one.

I turned off the water after standing in the shower for more than half an hour.

Water turns into ice, so I don't spend any time near it unless I'm forced to.

I dried myself quickly and dressed in my woollen pyjama pants and top.

Suddenly, feminine moans came from upstairs like they were in my _room _next door.

He's pleasuring her.

Another moan came. Then another. And another.

My eyes filled with tears so much that I couldn't see in front of me.

I could hear a deep voice whispering to, I'm guessing, the female.

Conar.

My heart ripped itself to pieces and my legs gave way under me.

I moaned at the pain through my chest and cried when it stopped.

I want to die.

Eventually, I crawled back to my bed room and placed my head on the bed side.

There was a huge wet patch there by the time I got up to brush my teeth and slip back into bed.

I can live with out Conar, I lied to myself.

That was the last thought that night.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window.

What a nice day.

My thoughts were light until I remembered yesterday…and the couple upstairs.

So this is how people end up committing suicide.

I'm guessing it's around seven in the morning.

Breakfast time. I'm not hungry though.

I dressed in normal day clothes and air walked down to the stretch of land outside, found a tree, summoned a book and sat down.

It was a love story about two lovers. I was up to the bit were one had just died and the other was going to kill themselves. But there must be a twist because I'm only a quarter of the way through, and you can't kill of the main characters.

I read for hours and was surprised when I heard something move next to me.

It was Conar.

My stomach lurched with pain and I stiffed when he sat down next to me.

His sent smelt wonderful…but now it was like eating all the chocolate you could eat. Now, when I smelt him, I felt sick.

He smiled at me and said in his gorgeous voice, "I couldn't help noticing you weren't at dinner last night, or breakfast this morning."

Unlikely.

"Wasn't hungry." I mumbled. I wrapped my arm that wasn't holding my book around my stomach when it twisted, causing me to feel dizzy while pain stabbed me.

Either he was going to have to move soon or I was.

He smiled lightly again. "Did you eat too much while you were away?" Conar teased.

I forced a small smile and turned from him to the other direction to get fresh air.

He recked of an unknown smell. And I hated it. Because it was female.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered, more to myself than Conar.

In one swift movement I got up, vanished my book and ran towards the Keep, holding back tears.

*Trina!* I searched desperately for her, looking around mentally as well as physically.

I could feel Conar getting up to follow me.

*Please…* I whispered.

There was a loud _neigh_ and I turned towards the East end of the Keep.

Trina charged around the corner, her red jewel flaring. And I think I saw fire in her eyes.

But I didn't have time to notice.

Trina pulled me up onto her back with Craft and soared twice as fast as yesterday into the air.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, grateful for the fresh wind blowing at my face, taking my tears and Conar's smell away from me.

*What's wrong?* she asked. Her voice was rough with anger and fear.

*Conar.* I whimpered to her.

I felt compassion, anger, worry and pain go through her line to mine.

Trina stopped so suddenly I jerked off her a bit, and realised we where outside my room.

I slipped off and Trina flicked her head as if buzzing of flies.

*Sabriela wants to meet you in her room tonight.* she turned her head as if listening to someone on the field of grass.

*She say's it's the room above yours.*

It felt like someone punching me in the gut.

So, Sabriela was Conar's…lover.

I gulped.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure." I croaked.

Trina turned back to me and eyed me suspiciously.

*Are you okay?* she asked.

"Yes." I lied.

She nickered and shook her head.

*Let's not keep this conversation to less than ten words, shall we?*

"I don't want to talk about it to you, Trina, please. There – that was more than ten words too."

And with that, I threw a mental shield up to stop her talking to me, and shut the glass doors.

Trina stared at me dumb struck, then shook her head again and rode off.

That night, I skipped dinner again, and headed up to Sabriela's room. I knocked politely and unfortunately, someone opened the door.

I was hoping for no one to answer.

There was a talk woman, a little taller than me, with light red hair who answered my knock. She was tanned, like me, and was very beautiful.

Her smell made me feel like I had to be aggressive towards her, and by the look on her face, she felt the same.

I hate her already.

_Bitch!_

She narrowed her eyes, which where the colour of sea blue.

Sea blue is now my _least _favourite colour.

"So you're Larea." She mused.

"Unfortunately." I said in a voice that spoke volumes.

She gave me the 'If looks could kill' stare.

After a few minutes, she stood aside to let me pass.

"You mean no harm, I think, so you can come in." she practically growled.

Millions of years _do_ make people good at things.

Like acting.

"Lucky for you." I hissed.

As soon as I passed her, a smell hit me.

It was musky…there was a lot of sexual tension in here, which went along with what I heard downstairs last night. Her smell stuck out the most to me, like a blue bludge in a black and white picture.

But there was someone else smell too.

Deamonar's!

Mother Night.

I was _very _surprised.

Deamonar was laid out on the bed so his chest and face was facing us. His face was held up by his arm and he was only wearing shorts.

"Holy _shit_ Deamonar!" my voice didn't lack my surprise.

The women behind me growled at me.

"Don't worry Sabriela. She's not interested in me." So that's Sabriela. Deamonar looked at me with suspicion, "Are you?"

I frowned, revolted.

He's not even cute!

Deamonar beamed at Sabriela.

So it wasn't Conar up here last night…it was Deamonar.

But this woman had her hand on Conar's last night…and for that, I hated her still.

Plus her smell was _horrible_.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she growled, "I wanted to see if what everyone said was true. Turns out it is."

My eyes narrowed as I glanced at Deamonar who seemed to only notice Sabriela.

"What's true?" I asked.

"If you're a half breed. If your parents are Lorn and his Queen. If you really are as beautiful as my brother says." She eyed me again.

Then looked me up and down.

"Wait. Who's your brother?" I shook my head.

This is too weird.

"Conar, of course. His dad is my dad too." She stood up straight like she wasn't worried about me anymore.

"But do get a half breed like me; you need a Dragon in a human for _and _a normal Dragon. That means your part Dragon too…."

Oh Mother Night! How many of us where there!

"And I thought Dragon's become in-fertile after there first child."

That's why there are so little Dragons.

"Mmmm…" Sabriela mused. "It's all very hard to explain, but I'll try; our dad had a child with his mum, left her and went to my mum, who's a Blood female, and had two kids with her. So I can't change to a Dragon like you guys can, but I have the age span of Dragons, have Dragon hard skin and have Dragon-spirit."

"But that means there are two of you…" Thank heavens she wasn't a half-breed like me, all we'd be seriously aggressive towards each other. But it explained why we where a little aggressive and why she was defending everything that was hers. It also explained her looks and means that she _loves _Deamonar. Yuk!

"I have an older brother." She smiled. "He's coming here sometime next week."

I sighed.

Joy.

"I can't believe Lorn and his Queen have a child!" she whispered with excitement. Well, there goes the aggressiveness.

"Hmmm…yes. That does make me the most powerful Dragon half-breed out there doesn't it?" I thought aloud.

"Probably." She smiled.

"Well." I huffed. "This gives me alto to think about."

"Oh!" Sabriela exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall.

9:28 pm.

"Yes, you probably might want to go now. Sorry about the aggressiveness. Everyone warned me that at first you'd smell…dangerous. That's what stopped me from lashing out at you, but even then I didn't expect it to be so…strong."

I nodded.

I hate my smell.

A few minutes later, I was in my bed, laying there thinking things over.

So why, if those two are half-brother and sister, why where they holding hands?

And that means, Conar wasn't talking about Sabriela two days ago and that wasn't him upstairs with her.

It also means that I probably looked very stupid this morning, when I was next to him.

And, Deamonar and Sabriela are…lovers…

Mother Night and May the Darkness be merciful.

**I hope this explained everything and it didn't confuse anyone! If it did, please review to tell me how it doesn't, and I'll try to get back to you. If you liked this Chapter, please review!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing in the last Chapter!**

**From, LittleDevilAuthor.**


	11. Glabertrix Warblade

I got up and stretched my tired muscles.

Life sux nutcakes.

Conar probably thinks I'm an idiot, running of on him like that.

Trina probably hates me for ignoring her.

And everyone else most likely thinks I'm a freak for staying up hear _all_ of yesterday...

I shrugged on a loose t-shirt and jeans before going outside to the tree I had abandoned Conar at yesterday.

Too many bad memories, I decided.

So I moved 20 meters into the forest.

After an hour, I had finished my book, so I vanished it and called in my Glabertrix Warblade.

These can only be made from Dragon's teeth. So I understand why they are so rare, because the only way to get a Dragon's tooth is to _ask_ for it. Because Dragon's teeth don't crack, brake, snap, rot, shatter, or any of those other strange symptoms that seem to happen to every other thing with a pulse.

A Dragon's tooth has to be _pulled _out.

Then the tooth has to sit in the lava of a volcano for at _least _one thousand years, and every year after that it sits there, it gets stronger.

Mine was already one thousand, two hundred years old when I was born. I didn't go get it until I was millennia's old.

So to speak.

I bring it close to my eyes to look at the paper-thin edge.

I've used this for countless things because a Glabertrix Warblade can cut through anything. And not one little chip.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of movement in the reflection of the bade.

I spun around and heard someone running around me.

Shit!

A sharp pain hit the right side of my face and I howled when it throbbed.

I, stupidly enough, had leaned _into _my blade.

Vanishing my blade, I threw a shield around the cut and leaned to the left as I got up and clenched my teeth together.

I used Craft to enhance my speed towards the Keep.

My senses were going haywire so I could pin point where everyone was. Now to avoid them.

I slipped in the back way and noticed the shield around my face was full of blood, and now the blood was starting to drip through the shield onto the floor.

I was leaving a blood trail behind me.

Sighing, I let go of the shield and placed an aurora shield around the blood which would stop anyone from hearing it when it hit the floor.

The blood was now dribbling down my check onto my dress.

Mother Night!

I glowered at the blood and decided against cleaning it up now – I'd just spill more blood everywhere and vanishing it would cover all my belongings in blood.

I sighed again and headed straight for my room.

The down side of this is I keep on bleeding – Dragons can't lose blood easily.

Placing a sight shield around me, I walked through the walls of the Keep whilst using air walk.

Saeten was going to have a fit.

Wether about the blood or about me walking up to my room through walls, I wasn't sure. Yet.

I got to my room easily and started healing my cheek with my healing powders in the bathroom.

Soon, the cut looked like it would have looked if I was Blood and had left it for weeks.

I smiled at the reflection of me.

Someone snarled at me.

I looked at the door by looking at the mirror.

Conar looked like he was going to explode.

"Ummmm..." Quick! Say something! The walls gathered frost and I shuddered at the growing fear.

"Hello Conar." It sounded more like a question.

Conar glowered at me and his breath left his mouth in a _hisssss _.

"There's blood _everywhere. Everyone thought you'd been attacked!" _

I won't tell him about the man's reflection from the blade I got then

"I leaned into my Glabertrix Warblade." I told him.

What I want to know is why everyone else isn't in here fussing about me either.

Conar snarled.

"Accidently!" I added quickly.

I probed outwards and found a Dragon Jewelled shield around my room.

Everyone with a high jewel of red was there.

I touched the shield and it quivered at my probing touch.

So I pulled back and found myself looking _right into _Conar's eyes.

Frightened of the sudden closeness, I pulled back.

Only to be pulled closer to him by his arm.

I stared at his neck. _Don't make any ssudden movementss. Sstay carm. Sshow no fear._

My mother's advice on Warlord Princes played in my head.

_Don't make any sudden movementss. _So I wasn't going to.

_Sstay carm. _That's easy.

_Sshow no fear. _Ah. Not as easy as it sounds.

I looked up into Conar's eyes. I was physically bluffing to him. Looking into someone's eyes show you're not scared.

Mentally, I was thrashing about, screaming in terror.

He snarled and pulled me tight to him in an embrace.

"Let me hold you for a second." He whispered.

It sounded forced.

Butterflies spun to met the warmth pressing against my neck.

Conar's lips.

I was frozen while he moved up my neck to my ear's hallow.

He bit my earlobe gently and snarled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." It sounded like he was coaxing a puppy.

I'm not afraid of him _hurting _me I'm afraid of him _growling_ at me.

I wrapped my arms around Conar's neck and held on.

No way in Hell am I moving from this man anytime soon.

Conar growled deaply, but it wasn't the 'I'm an overprotective Warlord Prince' growl.

I leaned closer to him and felt him stiffen.

Oh, Mother Night...

I woke up lying wrapped up in Conar's arms.

He was awake, so I rolled over to face him.

Conar brushed his finger down my face along my scar.

It stung a little but not much.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my closer.

I buried my face in his neck and whispered, "I love you."

I felt him smile.

"I love you too."

I don't know how long we laid there but soon, Conar moved so his head was propped up on one hand, looking at me.

"Unfortunately, Janelle's bunch are worried about you, seeing as they haven't seen you for two days straight. Karla threatened that if I don't get you down there by Lunch Time, she was coming up here." He sighed.

I noticed the shield wasn't up.

I gulped.

"We can hold them off, can't we? Take turns holding the shield up?" I suggested.

Conar chuckled. "We would get tired after a while, and we can't hold it up forever if Kaelas gets through."

"Plus, I would get distracted my you..." he added with a purr.

I shifted, suddenly very tingly, and looked at the time.

"We have twelve minutes." I told him in an annoyed tone.

He smiled at me and got up on his knees.

When I tried to get up he pushed my lightly down before lifting me of my feet by sweeping me into his arm.

"Is this necessary?" I asked looking up to him with a cheeky smile.

He grinned back. "It is too me."

In eleven minutes we had had a shower and gotten dressed.

Unfortunately, Conar had to put his clothes _on._

As soon as I stepped outside, I was met with a white blonde hair sticking into my face.

I spun around and sneezed in reaction to something ticklish going _up _my nose.

Karla grinned at me. "Kiss kiss." She said.

"You know, if I literally did that I'm sure move than two people would be unhappy." I snarled.

Karla just grinned. "I was just about to knock... when you came straight into my face. All I could smell for a second was the world's biggest stench, and neck, _ever!_" she waved her hand in front of her nose as if to get rid of the smell.

"Good grief! Smell's worse that when Daemon and Jaenelle hustle together for a night because-"

I heard Conar snarl from inside my bedroom.

Karla's grin got even wider, if that was possible.

She pointed the way downstairs and then put her finger to her lips as if hushing me.

She giggled before I felt her rush down the stairs in a Craft enhanced movement.

He walked out and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

I shook my head.

Karla is just too confusing for me.

Conar left one arm around my waist while we walked down stairs.

I smile when I realised what Karla was talking about.

Conar and mine's smell had mixed _so _much, you probably couldn't tell us apart.

So.

I wonder what everyone else will say when they smell us.

**Woah! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while - school stuff happens to take up a lot of time...**

**Please Comment on!**


	12. Battlefield

Conar tugged my hand encouragingly and I smiled at him.

We passed the 'Blind spot' on the top of the stairs where I had seen Conar and Sabriela...holding hands. Which I still had to ask him about.

"Why where you and Sabriela holding hands...the other night?" I asked. If he couldn't hear the worry in my voice then maybe there's defiantly something wrong with him.

Conar and I walked down the stairs and I heard a few comments like, "Phew! What where _they _doing last night!" and, "About time those two love sick puppies got together."

Ignoring them, Conar sat me down at a seat that had no one near it. He sat down next to me while everyone else minded their own business or gave us knowing looks.

Our eyes where only on each other.

"I thought you weren't there that night." He accused in a confused voice.

I squirmed.

How to explain? 'Oh, Conar, I was just spying on you then because I wanted to look at your sexy body and not let anyone notice?'

Ahhh...No.

"I may have possibly watched you from above the stairs to test if there was a blind spot there." I admitted. It's not a lie. Just not the whole truth.

He nodded as if that explained everything.

Like maybe my behaviour?

"Yes, well, me and Sabriela. As you know she's my half-sister, and because we live in times where males are 'tamed', as some people put it, she use to pretend she was my owner and had a Ring of Obedience on me to stop suspicion. It also meant no one had to know about my strange looking jewel and my disappearances because no one cares to find out where pleasure slaves go."

"So why'd she have her hand on yours then...?" I asked.

"Because that's we're use to doing when we were at courts." He looked at my face and smiled, "And don't worry we never actually _did _anything in those days where we both seemed to stay inside the house for more than a day. Sabriela just let me do whatever I pleased."

"And I'm guessing you put a physical shield around yourself to make you look wounded when you came out?" I guessed.

Conar nodded.

He got up to get us lunch.

The next day, I was awoken buy a Ebon-Grey shield hitting mine lightly.

Then again harder.

Harder again when it didn't get through.

I snarled and rolled over, off the bed to quickly pull on a nighty.

Conar stirred next to me before squinting at me.

"Your getting dressed." That was a statement, not a question.

"Just pulling a night gown on."

And knickers.

He frowned then sighed.

He must have noticed Lucivar.

Well, it's hard _not _to tell it's him.

He's the only Ebon-Grey jewelled Blood in the whole three realms.

I slipped back into bed and snuggled up to Conar for warmth and closed my eyes.

Now, back to sleep...

Just then, I felt something.

No.

Some_one_ go through my shield.

No one can do that but other Dragons or my breed...

Kaelas walked through the sliding glass door and sat down on the ground, looking at me.

Holding onto his necklace holding his jewel, was Lucivar.

"How the heck...?" I muttered.

Conar sighed. "This is pointless Lucivar."

"I warned you Conar. _No one _misses battle training, no matter how naked or where he," Lucivar looked at me, "or she is."

My eyebrows shot into my hair.

"You want _us _to do _battle training_?"

Now this will be pointless.

Being alive for what seems like forever, you have to get good at things.

I, for one, have done and mastered almost every weapon, move, plan or technique there was for this stuff.

"If you two don't get out of that bed in thirty seconds..." he threatened.

Doesn't anyone else notice that Lucivar goes around threatening people who could easy beat him to pulp?

I glanced at Lucivar, then Kaelas.

"Goodnight." And with that word, I felt backwards into my pillow before pulling all the blankets around me, but not over my eyes.

I want to keep an eye on those two.

Lucivar shrugged and walked over to the bathroom.

He came back with a _bucket of water_.

"If that gets on the bed..." I snarled, my voice muffled by the blankets.

Lucivar ignored me and threw the bucket of water onto my bed.

I screeched and shot up as water poured through the blankets down my front.

He turned around when I stayed on my dry pillow.

Conar sighed and got up before heading out the door muttering on about how long it would be before either of us gave up.

I ignored him and concentrated on the oncoming threat.

Lucivar came back with _another _bucket of water.

*Come on Larea. He always gets his way.* that must be Kaelas's voice.

I growled low and deep at Lucivar.

He threw the water on my bed again.

This time, I made a shield that was shaped like the bath tub.

It caught all the water in it, and before Lucivar could even realise what was happening, I pulled the shield back like a sling shot and flung all the water at him.

Two seconds later, Lucivar was covered head to toe in water.

I smiled evilly at him.

He summoned a thick woollen bag filled with, I _think, _the garbage.

He threw it on me.

Again.

This time, he used Craft to push it faster than its usual falling speed, hoping to catch me by surprise.

Luckily for my Dragon inheritance, I reacted fast by throwing up another shield which caught the rubbish.

Lucivar growled.

"How about I make you and I make a deal, before _someone _ends up hurt." I purred at him coyly.

He narrowed his eyes while Kaelas shock himself from his frozen state.

He must have thought the water I sthrew at Lucivar before would hit him, but I'm not stupid.

I covered Kaelas with a shield.

"If I can complete everything perfectly, you will _not _force me or Conar to do battle training unless we want to."

Lucivar eyed the garbage.

"Fine." He grudgingly said.

I slid out and started to get dressed into _proper_ clothes when Lucivar pulled me over his shoulder.

"I have to get into proper clothes!" I hissed at him.

"That's not in the agreement. Plus, you have nothing none of the men haven't seen before."

"I have a tattoo on my ass if that counts." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I remembered the garbage was following us.

"You seem to need battle training after all Larea. Can't even stop yourself being picked up."

He chuckled.

"We're not on the battlefield yet, are we?" I said sweetly.

Lucivar rounded a corner and I heard weapons clashing and grunts.

They must have seen us, or likely Lucivar and my butt, because all the weapons stopped and all I heard was murmuring and hoot whistling.

Men.

"Now, we're on the battlefield." I whispered to myself.

With a move I'm glad I practiced, I twisted suddenly to the left and slipped head first out of Lucivar's grip.

I rolled when he dived after me once I landed on the ground and sprang to my feet in a swift movement.

_I _shielded myself before throwing the garbage at Lucivar. _He _didn't.

The water made all the bones, meat, left-over's and dirt stick to him like glue.

He stopped, his fist clenched, as soon as the garbage hit him.

"You seem to need battle training after all _Lucivar. _Can't even throw up a shield in time for garbage not to hit you." I smiled, quoting him words.

I turned around and headed to the men who were standing there gapping at me like goldfish.

Can't they get it into their thick heads that women always come out on top?

Probably not...

I picked up the sharpest sword on the sword rack and turned.

Lucivar was standing right behind me.

I shuffled a gasp.

Mother Night.

This is one freaky man...

And one smelly one.

"First," he seemed to say through clenched teeth, "because you attacked you teacher, you have to verse every man here in one on one combat."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Too easy.

Then I glanced at Conar, who I saw looking at me before he winked.

Then again...

"Kifanar, you're up first." The he headed over to the seats on the sit of the training grounds, and sat down.

Kifanar eyed me up and down before smiling.

I snarled, placed my swords next to the others and grabbed a thick wooden pole.

"Start." Snarled Lucivar.

I spread my legs a little and crouched a bit.

Kifanar chuckled before trying to hit me with his pole on my head. I dodged and stepped forwards before he tried to hit me again, this time where my stomach was. My body dodged all his attacks like second nature, which it was.

He tried to hit my neck this time, but I dodged and spun around while spreading my arm with my wooden stick out.

The pole hit his chest with a _thwack, _before I brang it down near his neck, paralysing him, then kicked him down.

The air left his lungs when he hit the ground with a _wooosh. _

There was a small silence before Lucivar said, "Daemorar. You're Next."

It took me the better part of the day to defeat most of the males. The more I beat the more got scared and tried to hide.

"Conar. Now this will be interesting, seeing as I've never seen you fight before."

Is that why he'd left Conar until last?

I tensed when Conar came onto the training field to battle me.

Mother Night.

We're evenly matched.

Who will win?

**Thanks for those who reviewed on my last Chapter, and I hope you are now looking forward to the next one!**

**Letyoursoultakeflight – I'm glad you're quoting me! ******

**Abeytu – Thanks for enjoying! As you can see, I have now updated ******


	13. The Twins

I can't hurt him.

Conar. My lover.

Well of course I can't hurt him! But what if it's an experiment? What if I _don't _hurt him?

Maybe...I'll let it off this once. Try to anyway.

Which weapon to duel him with? But no weapon could hurt him. And we both can't get tired. Lucivar might as well be dead by the time we're done.

I sighed mentally.

So this requires physical contact – fist to fist. But then we'd end up damaging each other.

I can see no way around this.

"I can't verse Conar properly. No weapons will hurt him, he doesn't get tired and he's too experienced. The same goes with me, Lucivar." I informed him.

"You agreed to duel every man here." Lucivar reminded me.

"He's not a man." I hissed. Did they even _know _what he was?

Lucivar eyed Conar.

Conar sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Conar bent into a defensive position, like me.

"Mother Night!" Lucivar almost fell of his seat backwards. Shame he regained his balance at the last moment...

Conar chuckled low and deep.

So, Lucivar didn't know. But he must have been a little oblivious to the fact that Conar didn't tire, need to eat or seemed good at everything.

Talk about letting your guard down...

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Conar to Lucivar.

"I-I have no idea." Lucivar stuttering? Where's a recording crystal when you need it?

"Hummm..." Mused Conar, "we _could _pretend we're not immortal. Fight with weapons until someone looses there's?"

I smiled darkly.

"Fine with me." I agree, and before Lucivar could even voice a word, we both grabbed a weapon and started the attacks.

But duelling an equal is hard – like two people who know everyone else's future moves, against another.

I swung my weapon which I had randomly selected, which just so happened to be a knife at Conar.

Unfortunately, he had a bow. With arrows.

So, the next thing _I _know, there's an arrow coming straight at my chest. I dodged it and took steps towards him before he fired at me again, this time at the legs.

It hit the tip of my toe with a small _snap _as it broke in half.

There was a hesitation from me, which Conar took to draw an arrow at my waist, where I stared at my toe.

"You chipped my nail polish!" I said, not hiding the anger and surprise in my voice.

I looked up in time to dodge one of his blasted arrows before I advanced on him with a run.

"You chipped my nail polish!" I snarled before crouching down in a swift motion and pouching on top on Conar.

Annoyance and anger filled me.

_He _can be the one who repaints them again, because it took me friggin' ages!

That son of a _whoring _Dragon!

I dangled my dagger above his heart. I win.

That was, until I noticed he had his bow was drawn, his arrow aimed at my heart.

There was a tense silence before leaning towards him and spread him legs so they where around his waist. I suddenly felt sexual tension in his smell and I noticed the bow and arrow lower a fraction from the corner of my eye.

I bent down as if to kiss him, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that male's minds wonder and get distracted _very _easily.

So, I slid off to the right and rolled around so he was on top of me. The trick with this is, he can't hold both the bow and arrow _and _keep himself off the ground without falling on me.

"_Shit!_" he hissed as he tried to roll instead of fall on me.

The bastard used Craft to go _through _me when my legs locked his, so he couldn't move.

"Hey!" I complained.

He chuckled and through his weapons to the side of the field and I echoed his movements.

Conar crouched as if to pounce on me, but stayed on the ground analysing me.

I hissed and he smiled again.

So I shifted my hands so instead of nails, I had claws.

"We going to play rough now, m'dear?" he chuckled darkly. He shifted his hands too.

Lucivar made a sound that sounded like "_Mother Night and May the Darkness be merciful._" But to be honest, I wasn't paying that much attention to him.

Suddenly, Conar pounced at me but I cheated like he did. I used Craft to bounce into the air, air walking above him. I climbed higher and higher, grinning at him when he finally looked up along with everyone else.

I hope they're all going to forget the good views they're getting up my silk dress.

Conar pounded up into the air. The next thing I know, there's a giant blood red Dragon in front of me.

I just have to say, I'm glad he's air walking or the Keep wouldn't be there.

I laughed as I ran towards him, letting the Dragon inside me take over. I hit him with a _thwack _that I'm sure neighbouring towns could hear, and we rolled around in the air.

He pinned me and bent down, biting my neck seductively, before raising his tallow to pretend to strike at me.

Letting go of the Craft holding me up, I fell 20 meters until I hit the ground lightly and rolled to the side.

Conar snarled a laugh before raising his wings. Because he's male, he's bigger than me. When he opens his wings he just look plain right _huge!_

But instead of standing there intimidating me like I thought he would, Conar pushed his wings down and we sent soaring up into the air.

I growled and headed after him, but half way he suddenly stopped, spun, and dived towards me.

*SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!* I yelped when I noticed his surprise attack.

_Don't hurt him. _Shouted my conscious. I instinctively wanted to throw flames at him but I couldn't.

I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS HE FRIGGIN' DOES HIT ME!

Of course, I'm slow. Or my movements were dragged out when I hesitated because he hit me and sent me _right _at the training fields.

*Aw crap. This is going to leave a bruised you pig head.* I snarled at Conar as I fell from the skies.

I'm going to be fussed about for years to come.

I felt people trying to put shields up below me to slow or stop my fall. But I just went straight through.

In the last second, I changed back into a human and hit the ground, making a horrible thunder like noise.

Almost everyone gasped

It didn't hurt.

Although, I had to give Conar credit for how well he aimed and how hard he hit.

I landed right in the middle of the battle field where I had duel all the other males, where no one was standing. Thankfully. And I went about thirty meters into the earth.

I just lay there, looking up.

Warlords rose to the killing edge while at the same time I felt a wave of shock.

Everyone peered in over me.

I smiled back like a child who'd just been caught getting up at five in the morning to steal candy from the kitchen.

"Mother Night Larea! You're not dead!" someone exclaimed.

I frowned. "Now why would I be dead?" Immortal, remember?

I slowly got off.

*Are you okay Larea? Did I hurt you?* Conar asked, worry in his voice.

I used Craft again to air walk up the ground level.

Everyone seemed to be pouring out of the Keep like ants to come to me.

"Larea! Are you okay?" Sabriela asked.

"I feel dizzy, my legs are wobbly, I think I've busied my ass and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall over..." I used Craft to enhance my words so I wouldn't have to repeat the same sentence millions of times.

"Very nice display Conar, if I do say so myself. Don't know why you had to hit such a beautiful woman so hard just to prove your the strongest though." A deep, vibrant voice said from behind me.

It silence everyone, and I noticed Conar was back to his human form standing next to me again.

He was suspicious towards the stranger and stood in front of me.

I can't see over his big head.

But I could see everyone around me was gapping.

I snuck a look over. He looked normal. He had light red hair...and sea blue eyes...like Sabriela!

This must be her brother. They looked the same age though...

*This is Tavon, Sabriela's older twin brother.* Conar told me on spread thread.

Twins!

Twins are very rare, and they usually have bonds with each other which makes them...not to say more powerful, but more _dangerous _near their twin. Twins always have the same coloured jewel.

Twins!

How exciting!

Then, I noticed what everyone was gapping at, and I gasped.

*What colour jewel does Sabriela wear?* I almost whispered to Conar.

I just noticed I had taken no note in what colour jewel Sabriela wore...

*Black.* Conar said.

*She wears the Black.*

Then I remembered something much more worrisome.

_This man, Tovan,_ _was the man I had seen in the reflection of my Glabertrix Warblade!_

**Ohhh Twins! Isn't the suspense killing you people?**

**Just so everyone knows, I did mention earlier that Sabriela had an older brother, encase you have forgotten, and if you would be so kind as to remember that a few Chapters back she saw a man in the reflection of her blade?**

**If this makes no sense, just scan the last few Chapters for info!**

**Please review!**

**Love, LittleDevilAuthor. ********- your awesome story writer.**


	14. Tavon

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Conar. You know I don't linger far from Sabriela." Tavon moved forwards towards his twin.

Everyone stared at both of them, like they expected one of them to explode.

Obviously, no one knew Sabriela was Black Jewelled either.

I instantly dis-liked and dis-trusted Tavon. It just wasn't the fact that he didn't look right, it's also the freaky fact that he was _behind _me when I had been in the woods earlier…

Talk about first impressions.

Tavon kept looking at me too… am I that attractive?

The kindred ended up hustling everyone back into the Keep. I wonder why they even bother. Maybe to tell Saeten? Jaenelle?

Turns out, Jaenelle was there, flanked by her brother (who still smelt like garbage), her husband and her father.

"Well, this has been an interesting day." I heard Lucivar mumble.

"Another half-Dragon and Black Jewelled twins. Can't say that happens everyday." Saeten said.

"Everyone back to what you were doing before the once-in-a-life-time Dragon duel!" Yelled Surreal.

*Except you.* Daemon added

Strangely enough, everyone did what she asked.

I stood still with Conar, who must have gotten the same message as me, as well as Sabriela (who was busy glaring a hole in Tavon) and her brother.

"I would love an explanation right about now." Jaenelle asked, breaking the small silence with her arms crossed.

"Why am I here?" I blurted out before anyone else could open their mouths.

Daemon gave me a cold look which I just glared back at with no fear.

If he wants to start a pissing contest with me, I have as much chance of winning as still being female tomorrow.

"I'll get to that." Jaenelle said with a sigh.

Conar frowned, "I don't see anything wrong with hiding what I really am. I have been for ages and plus-" he looked at me, "-Larea already knew what I was and she was the only person I would have openly told anyway. Until I was ready."

Sabriela still with attempting to glare a hole in her brother. "It's _his _fault. Ask _genius _here." She growled.

Tavon just chuckled at his sister. "So your boy-friend is a little more wary now. It won't change your life, anyway. He'll be dead before you are even half way done with your life."

Tears poured down Sabriela's cheeks. "_Wary? He won't even look at me!" _

Daemon growled lowly.

Jaenelle moved to stand next to her to reassure Sabriela. "It's okay." She whispered.

"Daemon, could you please explain to them…?" Jaenelle turned to ask him.

He nodded.

"During the past few weeks, there have been reports of murdered females all through the neighbouring villages and towns, both landlen and Blood alike. The bastard who's doing this is leaving no evidence what-so-ever. It just looks like the women died horribly in there rooms. Jaenelle and I want you four, now that you've revelled yourselves, to split into two and check the surrounding towns."

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because it would be a little strange if the Queen and her Consort disappeared for about two weeks, now wouldn't it?"

"Point taken." I sighed.

"And to make it even, it will be half-Dragons go with one of the twins." Saeten added.

I'd forgotten the old man was even there… not that he's old compared to me…

"So…me and Sabriela?" I asked.

Daemon shook his head.

"We don't know how strong this person is, but only a female can be physically raped, so we think just to be safe that it should be male-female."

"_WHAT!?_" Conar, Sabriela and I all burst out at once.

Lucivar chuckled and I glared at him.

No.

I'm _not _going to stay with that un-trusted Tavon, _alone,_ for two weeks!

"No." I shock my head. "_No way."_

"Come on Larea, there's nothing wrong with me." Tavon wrapped his arm around my wrist.

Conar snarled.

"There's _everything _wrong with you." I hissed through my teeth, pushing his arm away on the word 'everything'.

Tavon laughed. "You'll get use to me. You'll be like my second little sister!"

"For all you know, I could be your _sister-in-law _soon." I snarled at him. Conar looked shocked but happy, the others looked a little dumb stuck.

Jaenelle moved back next to her family. All the males seemed to find this little fight amusing.

I'll give them something to find amusing if they stop smirking.

Saeten had a fist in his mouth.

"I'm _not _going with him. Ever. Not until the sun shines its lazy little ass in hell." I growled.

* * *

"How was I suppose to know she could do that?!" I whined while packing my bags with Conar.

"She's Witch." He sighed. "And to be honest with you, I didn't think she could make the sun shine in hell _either_."

I have to go to the East to look at towns with Tavon.

For two weeks. Without Conar. I have to stay with him for _two weeks! _I trust him as much as I trust pigs to fly.

Still don't trust him-

-"He's not that bad." Conar said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, "Who?"

I shoved all the clothes I was going to need into a bag before vanishing it.

"Tavon."

I sighed.

At least it's only two weeks.

What can happen in two weeks?

Two weeks.

Weeks.

Two.

Hummm… I'm going to ask Jaenelle if we can make it one…

Two arms wrapped around my waist before I felt butterflies fly up to Conar's lips on my neck.

I leaned on him.

Conar left a trail of kisses down my jaw bone to my mouth.

"We still have a few hours left…" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I made a noise in my throat, which even I have to admit, sent my pulse running like I was running a marathon.

He slipped a hand under my silk dress I was still wearing from this morning and seemed happy to find nothing under it.

"Lucivar didn't give you time to dress? How convenient…"

* * *

Tavon smiled at me inside the carriage.

For the 7 billionth time.

Maybe he just doesn't stop smiling?

I shivered.

It's really warm, just Tavon really creepy.

"So." He said, "We're going to the landlen town of Gotin first."

How…boring.

"What estate are we staying at?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"The High Lord has provided us with an estate near the Western side of the town, and we have a room, of course."

"_One room_?" I suddenly became panicked.

I'm not sharing a room with him.

Not until the sun shines in Hell…actually I can't use that saying anymore…

Not until grass grows on my face.

Tavon made a snorting noise.

"Of course not." He laughed like I'm the dimmest person in the three realms.

"A room _each_. Gosh that doesn't take a deer to figure out."

I huffed.

He has a bad sense of humour.

Very dull.

The carriage came to a halt and I opened the door before the driver was able to, and I looked around.

Shocked out of my skin.

I could feel a small swarm of Blood sending bolts of power at a landlen village.

And all the Blood where tainted.

Before I could stop myself, I descended to the depth of the Dragon jewel.

If they hurt the landlens, then they won't make it to see hell.


	15. Gotin's saviour

As soon as Tavon stepped out of the carriage, he stared at me.

The driver of the carriage had already been paid before hand, and now with a respectful nod to me, drove off. Thankfully they drove away from the fight.

Obviously, they couldn't feel all the tainted Blood.

"Woah. I can feel..." Tavon stared before swaying a bit.

He can feel them though.

"Good. Because I need you to help me save the landen's -" I started.

"_Help you? _Larea... woah I'm feeling dizzy..." and the next thing I know, Tavon's on the ground.

Whether he's fainted or not, I don't care.

At.

All.

But I can't leave him unprotected, can I?

Who said I can't?

I snarled at my common sense when it told me to do the 'right' thing.

The right thing would be to leave him there.

Using Craft, because I don't want to touch him, I floated him in the air, making him follow me.

Landen screams pierced the air and I could consciously feel them running around like ants. At least if they were Blood, they would have co-ordination skills.

I came over the hill that would lead to the centre of the town.

And saw ciaos.

Landen's running in all directions, tainted Blood sending bursts of power at the weak. Ugh. That's wrong to attack someone weaker than you...

"**LANDENS! GET TO THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWN NO MATTER WHAT!"** I used Craft to enhance my voice.

Most of the Landens stop whatever the Darkness they were doing and rushed to the middle. Those that didn't...

Aww heck.

I threw Dragon shields up around all the Landens. That should convince them all to go to the middle of the town now... which just so happened to be the town square.

I snarled.

Great!

I used Craft to enhance my speed down the hill towards the dusty town square.

My jewel was being drained very quickly because of bursts from the Blood. Annoyingly enough, they were all higher that an Opal Jewel. The highest is a Red jewelled Blood male.

_SHIT_taky mushrooms!

When I got the middle of the landen town, almost all landens were there.

I snarled at the tainted Blood males.

Some backed off.

Do these men have families? Children? Wives? Mothers? Brothers?

Would it matter if I killed them?

Would they still be tainted if I didn't? What would happen to the village if it was wiped out by a bunch of tainted and crazy males?!

Yes. I would. Knowing that I could have stopped them.

With a burst of power, I killed everyone within a three mile radius, which also meant I hit my own shields.

Then something unexpected happened.

A back lash.

Someone had gotten a Black Widow to place a web around the village that would send any power back on its self.

"Mother Night." I whispered.

More shields wouldn't help, and I was no Black Widow, so I had no idea how to stop this awoken web.

The burst of power from my own jewel and self, hit me like a bomb, causing all the air to go out of my lungs, winging me, and knocking my legs from under myself.

Earth met my face and I heard others fall to the ground as the same happened to them.

The power hit the walls of the web again and came rushing back to met us again.

The little air that was in my lungs escaped again and I gasped for a breath before the back lash came back for a third time.

Then the spell ended.

I struggled to breathe before taking in a giant breath. The air tasted so sweet.

I lay on the ground, before knowing it was stilling to lie there.

My legs wobbled, my arms ached, my insides felt like they were noodles, my teeth chattered, I was shaking all over and my head felt like it was empty of the brain, and replaced with a bucking horse.

Looking at my jewel, I saw why.

The backlash of power had only _knocked us over._

It was originally intended to kill.

And, it was of the Dragon jewel.

So the amount of power I had to put into my shields to make sure they _held_, took my Dragon jewel down until it was empty.

I would need months of sleep, food and relaxation to regain my lost strength.

And, I was completely vulnerable.

"Mother Night. Shit." My throat feels like sandpaper.

At least Lucivar can't yell at me for not shielding?

So much for 'There's always an upside to things'...

Tavon was on the ground, so I think when my Jewel had drained, or when the back lash had hit, the Craft holding him up broke.

He groaned.

I looked around.

All the landen, not matter how old or where they were, were looking at me with confusied, awed or surprised expressions.

Some of the younger ones, who must have been in their mothers arms and falling when the wave hit, were bleeding from small cuts or had bruises.

I remembered my cut from yesterday.

Although I had only put a little healing cream on before Conar interrupted in a good way, it was fully healed.

Weird.

But then again, I have always been a fast healer.

I can't help the landen children that are hurt.

No jewel power left.

But...actually...why didn't my jewels shatter?

They should have...if I had pushed my jewel depth to far...

Maybe it's because that would have killing me, and Dragons only die when the Darkness calls them, or maybe because it was a web, and it's only meant to drain you...

Tavon got up with a groan and turned to me.

"Ouch. My head." He groaned.

Yeah well, I'm sorry you didn't hit you head _harder_.

"Diddems." I grumbled.

Tavon eyed my jewel and looked shocked.

"You're drained!" he said.

"No, I just so happened to pick this new colour for my jewel...Of course I'm drained!" I snapped the last sentence.

I felt really uneasy.

"But not shattered." The way he said that sentence made me want to slap him. He said it like he was inspecting a woman and complementing on her ugliness.

Bastard.

Landen's started to pick themselves off the ground.

"Are the owners of the High Lords estate here?" I asked, loudly enough for them all to hear.

One of the men snarled.

"I was next to that ol' place when the next thin' I know is one of 'em servants attacked me. Smelled wrong ,'e did." The man said.

That can't be right.

"The High Lord doesn't choose tainted servants." I said, shocked.

"Sorry miss, but they were among 'em attackers, they were." A woman near me said.

That means they must have been tainted all at once...maybe. Or that that servant had planned the whole attack...

Unlikely.

"Did they all attack at once?" I asked.

"Larea this nonsense. We aren't going to get any information from a bunch of pea brain _landens_." Tavon rubbed his head.

I narrowed my eyes, and thank the Darkness, he slipped and fell over.

"Did they attack at once?" I repeated again, turning my attention the woman.

She nodded. "They were all walkin' round, per normal, then this horrible feeling for a second, and the next thin' ye know I'm bein' attacked by a toddler in a _diaper_!"

So it was a taint that was aimed at the Blood in Gotin.

I thanked the Lady and stumbled to Tavon, who was finally up.

"You better know where the High Lord's estate is, and we better get there fast. I can't even hold myself up for two more minutes." I said to him.

Tavon shock his head as if to get rid of something, before unexpectedly sweeping my into his arms and walking in some random direction I couldn't place.

Any other time, I would have slapped that man for even touching me. But I was so tired that I probably wouldn't have even lasted two minutes standing.

A few minutes later, I dozed off, to be awoken when a bed touched my back.

So...Tired.

I'll just fall asleep now.

Someone moved over me and I felt them linger. It was very annoying.

I frowned and tried to roll away from the person.

But they kept their arms in the way.

I opened my eyes.

Tavon.

He was looking at me with disgustingly lustful, and hate filled eyes.

"You don't know how many Blood I had to kill to get you down until you were this weak. This _vulnerable._ " he whispered.

I gulped.

I _was _vulnerable.

He bent down closer to me.

"But the females I've raped over the last few days were easy to get. It was even easier to hide my evidence and push Sadi and Witch in the right direction, to pair me with you. So easy." He crooned.

"_You're_ the one that killed the women?" my voice was thick with tiredness and anger.

No fear.

No, I will show no fear to this bastard.

All this effort.

All this pain I've took on.

For this son of a whoring bitch to _rape me_? No.

"I only killed them to weaken the desire to rape you, m'dear." I whispered.

I didn't scream when he entered me.

But that was the night I got raped.

**Dum dum dumm.... I hope you all like the story so far. Thanks to JDot940 for fixing up my spelling mistakes, and that's for all my supportive fans.**

**Love this suspense while you can.**

**You never know when the story will end... LoL**


	16. The Key and the Lock

**For all those who don't understand, I will try to explain how Larea got drained:**

**Larea sent a blast of killing power out from herself, but she hit a Web. She's not a Black Widow so she wasn't able to shut it down or weaken it, but it's job, or what the weaver had made the web for, was so that any power over the Red jewel that hit the Web was going to be turned around and sent back to the person who sent it.**

**Larea was the one who sent it, so she was the one who copped the backfire of her own blast. **_**But **_**she had a shield around her, and because the person who made the web couldn't intimidate the same amount of power she sent out, the power didn't kill her, like planned. It drained her on the first blast down to a Gray jewel. On the second blast she got sent to the Opal Jewel and on the last backfire she got drained to lower than white, but her Jewel didn't shatter.**

**Hope this doesn't confuse anyone and I'm sorry but this is the only way I can explain it.**

I'm tied to a dead, hallow tree.

In the Middle of the Darkness, which is where every female Dragon has to visit during her moontime…

Usually, the portal to the Darkness for all Dragons was warm.

Hot even, sometimes.

But today, or tonight seeing as I can't tell, the Darkness was _ice _cold.

It was even snowing.

I'm not a huge fan of ice, so even if I was able to walk around, I'd stay far, _far _away.

So why the heck am I tied to a tree?

Furthermore, why am I tied to a tree with a lock on it?

I sighed.

My usual brutal strength didn't even make the chain groan, let along break.

Did I even have my usual strength?

A sudden very strong gust on wind blew into my face, and I closed my eyes tightly to stop all the snow blowing into my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, a dark dragon stood there. It looked like someone had cut out a Dragon outline in the sky and missed the stars.

Today, and I have never seen them like this, the Midnight Dragon had instead of its two usual sun-looking eyes, it had two big ice globes.

Everything here looked so icy; it made me want to run away and never return.

But, I was tied to a tree.

The Dragon was small, for a Dragon anyway.

It was maybe a third of my hight, but the Midnight Dragon had an aroma around it that made most people, Blood or Dragons run in fear.

So I've heard.

I don't find it scary.

I just find the aroma… annoying.

To be honest I had this urge to kill the Midnight Dragon.

I don't want to attempt it.

*Good nooning Larea.* A deep, feminine voice said.

"Nooning?" I asked.

*Yess. Fasscinating time, nooning iss. It'ss the time when there iss no moon, and it'ss alsso peak of Midnight.* It said. *Hence the Darknesss around uss, becausse it iss alwayss nooning here.*

"Look, to be honest, I don't care. What I want to know is why you're here and why I'm the one tied to a tree."

*I'm here becausse I guard the Darknesss, I'm the one who choosess who goes in. Jusst for a ssmall Hisstory leasson, I'm alsso the creator of the realemss and your Grandmother.*

"_My Grandmother!?_" I squeaked. "How can you be my grandmother?! Mother Night!"

This is all to much for me…

*Yess. Sstrange though, becausse you choosse that fact to be mosst important than the other two. Sstrange…*

"Wait." I said. I huffed and said in a croaky voice, "The Darkness needs _protecting_?" I gulped.

*It doess ssoon.* something said so quietly.

Maybe I imagined it.

"So why am I tied to a tree when I should be dead?" I asked my new Grandmother.

I should have been shattered when Tavon raped me.

I think…

*The key to the lock is in everyone's heart, The person you most love will have to part, Saving your life will save millions, We need a new change among the few billions.*

A riddle.

"So, I'm tied to a tree because…?"

*Becausse if you aren't tied to a tree, you'll try to esscape, and you'll be ssent into the Darknesss if you enter you body again becausse it can't hold your power. And we are waiting for the key to the lock.* My grandmother said in a hiss.

The riddle had passed me in a flash.

"The key to the lock is in everyone's heart…blood. That's blood isin't it?"

The Midnight Dragon nodded.

"I've forgotten the next bit…Saving your life will save millions…there's no way that's true." I nervously laughed the last few words.

*What liess behind uss and what liess before uss in nothing compared to what lies _within _uss.* The Dragon laid down in front of me and closed her eyes.

A soft wind tickled the snow over my bare toes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, suddenly weary.

*You have never killed anyone.* she said simply.

"Not as far as you know…" I mumbled, looking away.

The Dragon chuckled and rolled on her side like a cat in the sun.

*You have killed no one. Even the mosst kind of people will have killed ssomeone by the end of their life. You have not, and you have lived for billionss of yearss.*

"I'm pure hearted." I finished what I guessed she was thinking.

*Yesss.* she sounded like a burden had been lifted.

"We need a new change among the billions…" I thought about this for a while before my Grandmother hinted, *What iss it everyone doess, hass or thinkss?*

"A nose." I chuckled.

*I do not think sso.* the dragon sighed.

"Everyone does…thinks...has… I think I know-" I was cut of from my words and train of thought when the Midnight Dragon suddenly burst up onto her feet.

If I could have a heart attack…I would have!

*Your key iss here.* Is looked at me.

She looked sad…

Before I could think or say anything she stepped aside.

Conar was standing there, looking at me with sad, but loving eyes.

The ice feeling vanished and I felt…home.

But why is he so sad?

"Conar." I said, beaming at him.

He smiled weakly and looked at the Dragon like a boy does when he is forced to hug his smelly old aunty.

My grandmother nodded and went to lie in the furthest point away from us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Conar.

"I'm your key." He walked up to me and smiled, but it didn't reach his face.

"But…the key to the lock is…blood. You only have to give a small amount of blood Conar."

He shook his head and sighed. "Your life will save millions." He quoted the riddle. "And so, the sacrifice is not a drop of blood."

I gapped at him.

"_No!_ I won't let you! You can't!" I cried. Tears streamed down my face.

The sacrifice wasn't only blood, it was his heart. And to give his heart to the Darkness meant also his soul…

"No…" I fought the chain holding me to the tree.

Conar grabbed my face lightly between his hands and I stopped struggling.

"There are no good-byes. Where ever I am, you'll always be in my heart. My life wouldn't be the same with out you and the memories you've given me." He kissed my forehead lightly.

Tears still feel down my face.

"It's meant to be me." I whispered. "_I'm _the one who was meant to die."

"No." Conar shook his head. "I would and will die thousands of times for you."

He stroked my face to wipe my tears away.

"Until this moment, I never understood how hard it is to loose something you love." He whispered to me.

Then, he kissed my lips slowly before holding onto the lock with one hand and reaching to the Darkness.

"Conar!" I yelled.

"Nooo!" I sobbed.

The thing you love most will have to part… that's what the riddle meant.

"I love you." He whispered again, and then the Darkness took him.


	17. The Light

"Conar!" I screamed.

The chain broke around me and I dived towards the Darkness.

I ignored the ice cold feeling…

I ignored the yell of the Midnight Dragon…

I ignored the fact that I may never come back…

I just dived into the Darkness.

As soon as I went into the Darkness, everything went numb.

Pain that felt like someone was ripping my to shreds, but I couldn't feel it, course through my spine.

I have to find Conar.

Everything was Black.

Deep, dark black and I couldn't see anything.

"_Your life will save millions." He quoted the riddle. "And so, the sacrifice is not a drop of blood." His voice replayed what he had said only second before._

"_There are no good-byes. Where ever I am, you'll always be in my heart. My life wouldn't be the same with out you and the memories you've given me."_

I kept on running through the Darkness.

"Conar!" I yelled.

I could feel life fading from inside me.

"_I would and will die thousands of times for you."_

"You can't leave me…" I whimpered.

"…_Thousands of times for you..."_

"I need you." I feel to my knees, ignoring the pain screaming through me.

"_I love you." _

"I love you too." I whispered.

Conar wouldn't want me to die, half my commonsense told me.

The other 3 fourths of my mind didn't care.

What was the point of living without him?

"_I love you." _

His voice sounded more and more faint.

"This is for you Conar." I whispered.

I stood up and whipped the tears from my face with my sleave.

Spinning around, I ran towards what I thought was Life.

Out of the Darkness.

Home.

I burst out and a wave of boiling hot hit me.

But then it went freezing cold…

And I didn't feel right.

I coughed and feel to my knees.

The Midnight Dragons shadow fell across me.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw my hands.

They were glowing a faint golden colour.

I'll never see Conar again.

And I had a feeling I would never see my hands again.

*Well done Larea.* my Grandmother said in a proud voice.

I felt a surge of hate towards her.

Her aroma made me edgy all over.

I felt myself change into a Dragon.

Oddly enough, I was the same size as her.

* I losst the persson I love mosst and you'r telling me 'Well done'?* my voice had changed.

At the back of my mind, I realised I had become a full Dragon.

Not Half-breed anymore.

Mother Night…

*You are the firsst thing ever to come out of the Darknesss. Dead or alive.* she circled me and I kept my head always facing her.

*I haven't saved anyoness life.* I snarled, *The riddless a fake.*

My Grandmother sudden;y sat down.

*Look at yourself.* she said calmly.

I did.

My usual Black scales were now glowing like the sun. They were a Golden colour.

I didn't have my jewel anymore. It was gone.

*What'ss happened to me?* Shocked, I lifted my claw.

Golden.

Everywhere.

*For trillionss of yearss, no one who hass enter the Darknesss hass ever returned. Thiss iss because you can only enter the Darknesss if you have killed ssomeone. All children who haven't killed ssomeone, ssimply change into the dead children on that issland of there'ss. I'm ssure you've heard of that place?*

Yes.

I have.

*All thesse yearss, not one persson hass come here pure hearted. But, when the Darknesss created me, I ssaw a vission. I ssaw you, Larea, ssteapping into the Darkness, and coming out again. But changed.*

I knew this was leading somewhere important. But I felt out of place here.

I need to escape somehow.

I'll escape into the skies…somehow, that felt right.

*All thesse yearss of the Darknesss. That'ss all there ever wass and ever hass been. The Darknesss takess livess, sso they become nothing but a whissper. But now it'ss different. You're the oppossite Larea. Change hass come, becausse of you, and you'll ssave millionss of livess. Now Larea, not only is there The Darknesss, but there iss The Light.*

**The End.**


End file.
